Adaptation
by In Dreams
Summary: HIATUS - Draco receives a promotion at work and finds himself to be the new boss of a certain unwilling brunette. DMHG Post-Hogwarts EWE.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This story has been in the works for 3 or 4 years now. It is currently over 100 pages but incomplete. This is DM/HG, canon compatible with Deathly Hallows but very EWE. I have decided to test the waters. If you enjoy, please review and there will be more!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise.

* * *

Draco tossed back a celebratory glass of Firewhisky, his boss, the thoroughly sloshed Bernard Bullham – "Hambone" – shouting obnoxiously in his ear. He couldn't help the grin that spread over his features.

Starting Monday morning, he would have his very own window. Admittedly, there wasn't much of a view, as the building was surrounded by other office buildings, but it sure as hell beat the closet-sized work spaces Junior Execs at Bullham and Miner were afforded. And to one who had been trapped in a closet with artificial lighting for the past six years, a window was a big deal.

In all honesty, Draco was surprised he had been given the promotion over other, at least equally qualified, candidates. His eyes flickered across the rented hall, landing on a curly-haired brunette witch, presently drowning herself in elf-made wine and attempting to spurn the advances of Peter McKenzie, the greasy new Junior Copy-editor. He would have laughed if he didn't feel the slightest twinge of pity.

Granger had wanted the promotion almost as much as he had, if not more. She had been stretching herself thin and bending over backwards doing extra work to make herself noticed after the retirement of Jim Miner, one of the founding marketing moguls, had been announced.

Draco, on the other hand, had scoffed loudly that the company was bound to promote some stuffy out-dated thinker with more of a mind for the Wednesday night Bridge game than innovative marketing, unaware that Miner had been just outside the door.

Expecting to clear out his desk, he was surprised to instead see a memo fly up to his office the next day, stating that they would be reaching into the pit of Juniors to promote a fresh marketing mind as a new Senior Executive, rather than trying to fill Miner's position at the very top.

"Did I say you'll have a staff of five!" Hambone roared and Draco blinked, pulled from his thoughts.

"I thought it was three, sir," he murmured, helping himself to another glass of whisky.

"Five! Seven if you can handle it!" The older man laughed jovially and clapped Draco fairly hard on the shoulder, making the whisky toss dangerously around in the glass.

"I'm thrilled, sir," Draco replied. And he was. Self-accomplishment was a relatively new feeling to him.

"Congratulations, Draco!" He glanced to his other side to see Lila Campbell, Miner's most recent promotion, and Draco personally thought one of his best. Lila was only 19, having joined the company a year out of Hogwarts and quickly becoming a Junior Executive. Draco frequently had to remind himself of the five year age gap each time he saw her and her long blonde hair.

"Thanks, Lil," he murmured, grinning. "You look stunning."

"As do you," she returned, flushing light pink. "I would've been over earlier but I've been avoiding Peter. He's been after me for a dance, but at least now he's gone for Hermione Granger instead."

Draco laughed, again looking to Granger, who was swatting McKenzie's hands away from her hair.

"I was actually considering heading over to rescue her," he stated, though the thought had not crossed his mind.

"I'll leave you to that, I don't want to get too near him again," Lila teased.

"Oh, wait," Draco paused as he began to walk through the crowd. "Are you on my team?"

"I think so," she replied, biting her lip. "Well, it hasn't officially been announced yet, has it? But Hambone said something about it earlier."

"Ah." He finished the rest of the glass. "It would be an honour to have a brain like yours." Lila smiled brilliantly, and Draco tore himself away, crossing the room.

"Pete," he began, looking down on the rather unhygienic wizard seated next to Granger, "a moment if you will?"

The copy-editor threw him a disgruntled look before vacating the seat. It was nothing to match the look of contempt he was gifted by Granger.

"What do you want? Here to rub some salt in my wounds? By all means, go for it," she said miserably, taking a deep drink of her wine.

"I came to talk, Granger," Draco said, unamused. "If you'd like, I'll go and let Pete have at you again. I hear he's single." He waggled his eyebrows, smirking.

"No!" Granger proclaimed, a bit too fast. "Er, rather, you can stay."

A waiter walked by and refilled Draco's Firewhisky, twice, as he downed the first one, unsure of what to say to Granger.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself," he began conversationally. He nearly winced at the look Granger gave him.

"Oh, don't I? I don't like staff parties to begin with, and the promotion I've been working my _arse_ off for months went to _you_ of all people."

"Though it may surprise you, I didn't want the promotion just to spite you," against his will, Draco felt himself become frustrated. "I've been at Bullham and Miner six years, you know."

"I know." She frowned. "It's just irritating to be passed over, since I know Bernard favours you as it is."

"You and I were nearly tied the whole way through, according to Hambone," he pointed out. "Told me earlier." He shook his head; Granger was the only one who refused to call Bullham by his nickname. Even Miner was known to refer to his business partner as The Ham.

"That's a real comfort," she murmured. "That'll make me feel loads better when you're suddenly bossing me around."

"Are you on my staff?" he asked, jolted.

"Oh probably," Granger raised her eyebrows. "Jim said something about putting the best minds together on your team. One of which he inferred to be me."

"It's true," Draco replied dismissively. "As you're aware, the firm is trying to land that new Diagon Alley account, and it'll be less difficult with strong teams in place."

"Must we talk work right now, Malfoy?" She groaned, tossing back another glass of wine.

"Of course not," Draco bit out shortly. No one could say _he_ wasn't making an effort. All the elation – albeit, slightly drunken – he had been feeling earlier had drained away in Granger's presence. She had a funny way of doing that to a person.

"I won't keep you from your party," Granger muttered, glancing briefly at him. He took the hint, standing up.

"Right." Finishing his drink, though it now left a rather bitter taste in his mouth, he pushed in his chair and walked off without another word. He felt the last of his excitement ooze away with each step, fully of a mind to leave.

"Draco," Lila cooed, coming up to him again. Draco noticed she looked a bit more unsteady on her feet than she had the last time they'd spoken. "Wanna dance?"

"I was just about to go home, actually," he murmured, inwardly cursing himself and whatever was shoved up Granger's arse.

"I see," Lila replied, leaning in. "With me?"

Draco nearly groaned aloud at the thought.

"Alone, I'm afraid. I've got a lot of work to do tomorrow." It wasn't a lie; Draco had been working overtime more than anyone lately, trying to meet a deadline for Gladrags.

"On a Saturday?" Lila laughed, but let it drop. "Well, don't work too hard, see you on Monday!"

Draco paused, about to say something but instead he nodded, turned and left.

* * *

Monday morning came swift and early. Draco nearly forgot about the promotion until he walked in the glass front doors. Somehow, the air felt a bit less stifling today. There was already a lift waiting on the ground floor; typically there was so much going on he had to wait several minutes for one.

Making his way to his old desk to gather his things, Draco was swept in a different direction by Bullham, sober and down to business once more.

"This way, Malfoy." He straightened his tie. "Your things have already been transported." Surprised, Draco followed, anxious to see the office he'd worked toward for what felt like ages.

It was moderately larger than his last space, he supposed. There was a coat rack by the door. His desk looked new, with more drawers. And there was a window. Sauntering over to it so as not to look too interested, Draco gazed down at the street below. They were in the heart of London, camouflaged between Muggle buildings, with the usual Muggle-repellent charms.

"Excellent," he grinned, running a hand over his new leather chair.

Hambone grunted in response, nodded and vacated the office. Draco softly closed the door behind him.

Glancing around surreptitiously, as though he expected to find someone hiding in the corner, he sat down. He lounged backward, resting his feet momentarily on his desk.

"Excellent," he repeated to himself softly. He jumped at a loud knock on the door, hastily replacing his feet to the floor. Storming to the door, he yanked it open.

It was Lila. She stood, staring at him for a moment with an odd expression on her face. Draco raised an eyebrow, acting upon an urge to smirk.

"What is it?" he asked, stepping into the doorway.

"I've brought you some paperwork," she murmured, and it was then that Draco noticed she was holding a large stack of paper. He groaned, taking the stack from her and placing it on his desk.

"That will take all day in itself," he stated, eyeing the paperwork with a look of disgust. Lila laughed, stepping into the office.

"This is nice," she spoke, walking to the window. "Wish I had one of these."

Draco shrugged. "The view isn't anything spectacular." Indifference had always been a skill of his.

"But still," she returned, staring out. "It turns out I _might_ be on your team. Well, Miner included a list, it's just on top of the stack. But he says you have final say on who to take. I know there are a lot of more experienced Execs on there..." She trailed off, looking away from him.

"I'd love to have you on my staff, Lil," he assured her, then paused. She snickered, but turned red at the double entendre behind his words. "Well, not _on_ my– not that I wouldn't– you know what I... oh, bugger."

Now Lila was laughing at him. Draco Malfoy did _not_ stumble over words. What was the matter with him?

"I'll see you later, Draco," Lila walked out, shaking her head. He quickly closed the door again, furious with himself. Giving the stack of parchment a cold look, he settled down to begin.

The top sheet, as Lila had said, was a note from Miner. It was a list of eight Junior Executives, from which he was to choose five. Having expected to just be told who comprised his team, Draco had to pause to think.

He instantly circled Lila, followed closely by Thomas Baxter, his former desk neighbour. Baxter had all but completed his training at the Culinary Institute of Magical America when he realized that his calling was not food, but in fact, marketing. When Draco had once asked him why he didn't finish his certification, he had shrugged and said, "sometimes you just gotta go with your gut, mate."

The rest of the list were witches and wizards with whom Draco had never had anything but a working relationship with. But at the bottom of the list was a name which left an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach; Hermione Granger.

He could select her to be on his team. If he wanted a heart attack by thirty. He knew that they would positively drive one another up the wall.

But Granger was the best, pained though he was to admit it to himself. Draco did not do sub-standard, and wouldn't stand for second best, especially for something like this. And while Granger had bested him for years back at Hogwarts, this was a situation where _he_ had come out on top. And did he want a chance to rub that in, just a little?

Maybe. But more so, he wanted a chance to prove himself to her. After the war, Draco hadn't seen Hermione Granger for nearly a year, until one day she was sitting at a desk in Bullham and Miner, oblivious to the fact that he had been working there since he had left Hogwarts. The look on her face when she'd seen him had been priceless. He hadn't hesitated to show her whose turf she was on.

But it had been five years. Five long, personal, difficult years, and Draco had trouble remembering why he had hated her to begin with, developing a sort of respect for her. The problem with that was that Granger still had crystal clear memory. And she was stubborn. His acceptance of her by no means belittled the fact that they still clashed heads like nothing else he had ever seen.

Torn by his thoughts, Draco jumped at a tap on his window. Raising an eyebrow as he observed the owl outside of it, he opened the window. It was Blaise's owl, clutching a rather large item, which Draco untied before the owl turned on him.

The owl began flapping at his face, and Draco realized he had no idea where his owl treats were. Digging through his new desk, with Blaise's insane owl attacking him, was not an easy task.

Finally he found them, threw the entire pack at the owl, and the bird flew off with them, leaving Draco feeling much worse for the wear.

"Bloody owl..." Draco muttered to himself, finally sitting down to inspect the package. It was a rolled up copy of _Witch Weekly_ , a photograph of his own face staring back at him. He sighed, resisting an urge to crumple the magazine instantly. Would they never cease being interested in his life?

The headline read "Draco Malfoy takes new title at wizarding London's biggest marketing firm. _Witch Weekly_ Eligibility Rating: 9/10"; despite himself, Draco flipped to the article and read with mild interest. Blaise _would_ find it funny to send him this.

It spoke about the usual nonsense; far-fetched accusations about his father, his ring-less ring finger. Apparently he'd been seen with Daphne Greengrass, with Astoria Greengrass, hell, even with Millicent Bulstrode. Draco was fairly certain he hadn't even seen Millicent in over a year. Thankfully most people he knew thought this magazine was little more than trash.

There was a short note attached to the inside cover of the magazine.

 _Drinks tonight at eight. There will be no need to be fashionably late._

 _Blaise_

Draco rolled his eyes, folding the note into a small square and lighting it on fire. He turned back to his list of possible executives, when there was another light tap on the door.

Cursing his sudden popularity, Draco strode to the door once more and swung it open. It was Hermione Granger.

She stepped past him into the office uninvited, walking directly to his desk and perusing the sheets on top.

"I thought so," she murmured, turning to meet his bewildered expression.

"You thought what, Granger? I'm sure you're aware this _is_ my office." The brunette witch snorted.

"Sure it is," she replied briskly, scanning the list of executives he had just been looking at. "I thought you would have chosen Adrian."

"Considering him," Draco replied, eyeing Granger cautiously. Adrian Pucey had been two years ahead of Draco at Hogwarts, and also worked for the company. "He and I were never that close at Hogwarts. But I suppose I probably will, he's a strong asset."

"Is that what you're going by, then?" she asked softly, taking a seat in the guest chair. Feeling awkward, Draco sat back in his leather chair. "Whoever is the strongest, you will choose? Not compatibility?"

"I suppose that isn't my top concern," Draco shrugged. "I have fairly neutral relationships with even those I would rather not work with. Besides, there isn't anyone in the company I can't tolerate."

Hermione raised her eyebrows but said nothing, instead scanning through the list once more. Finally Draco grew frustrated with her calculated silence.

"Look, did you need something? I've got a lot of work to get through." He ran a hand through his carefully sculpted hair, frowning.

"Don't put me on your team," she suddenly said, her tone bordering desperation. "It will be no good for either of us, and maybe you can get away with being neutral with your co-workers, but honestly, Malfoy, you know we would never get along well enough to make any progress."

Draco blinked, taking in her explosion of anxious words.

"I don't know that I know that for certain," he finally said, defensively. "I don't know whether this is about you not wanting to work under me, or if you have some left over discontent for me, but I am a professional and if I decide that I would like you on my team, I would appreciate if you could try to be amiable, if for no reason other than your job."

Her eyes narrowed at his concealed blow, and the even more concealed threat.

"You have never liked me, Malfoy," she spoke again, softer this time. "And I cannot help but think that any motivation you have for putting me on your team would be antagonistic in some way. I will do what my job requires, but you must know I will not know what to think if I am forced to work for you. That was never in my job description."

"Thank you for your opinion," he said after a moment of deliberation. He knew better than to get into the argument she was presenting to him. He turned back to his list, pondering the merits of two other possible candidates.

Taking the hint, Hermione gave him a short, icy nod and left the office, closing the door rather hard on her way out.

Draco sighed, circling first Adrian Pucey, and then a man by the name of Sol Keats, who had only been working there for a short while but showed significant promise. Draco thought the two might get along well if they were to get to know one another.

Then he paused, setting his quill down and rubbing his already tired eyes. The morning had hardly begun.

How much would Granger hate him for blatantly ignoring her words? How much did he care either way?

Granger was the best. He wasn't the same arrogant prat he had been at Hogwarts. He had to take this chance to prove it to her. Making up his mind, he finally circled her name.

Oh, who was he kidding. She was the first one he had decided on. If anything, her visit only made him want her on his team more. And she was wrong, it wasn't antagonistic, it was simply time she move on. He had.

He crossed the floor to deliver his finished list to Hambone, ignoring the interested faces that turned his way. Especially the suspicious face of Hermione Granger.

Hambone appraised his selections with a curious look, then nodded.

"You will gather with your team first thing tomorrow. I'll need all of that paperwork filled out by then," the older man informed Draco, and inside he groaned. He would be here well into the evening.

"Yes sir," he muttered, quickly turning around to walk back to his office. He threw a hit to Baxter's shoulder as he walked by.

"You don't want to be starting anything, Malfoy," the other man warned, laughing. "Seniority or not, I won't hesitate to sock you in the jaw."

"Good to know," Draco murmured to himself, grinning back as he walked away. He proceeded to lock himself in his office, ignoring the ruckus outside as a finalized draft of his new team was posted on the wall. He did _not_ want to see the look on Granger's face when she learned he had gone against her wishes and selected her.

* * *

By the time Draco finished with his paperwork he was already late to Blaise's. He apparated straight there, not bothering to go home and change out of his collared shirt and slacks. Blaise would give him enough shit for being late as he was.

"Did I not explicitly mention there would be no need to be late?" Blaise murmured as he entered the room, smirking.

"This time it was legit, just got out of the office," he grumbled in reply, helping himself to some of Blaise's liquor. He greeted the rest of his friends, mostly from his Hogwarts days, and took a seat next to Astoria Greengrass.

His relationship with Astoria was complicated. He had gone to Hogwarts with her older sister, Daphne, and hadn't got to know her until after they were both out of school. She was a good friend to Draco. On nights like this, however, neither of them put up much pretense about the blurred lines between them. Everyone else already expected they would leave together.

Draco snaked an arm around her back, trailing his fingers down her side, giving her hip a light squeeze. In return she placed a hand on his thigh, leaning into him.

"And how is the new job treating you?" Blaise asked, grinning. Draco knew he was still remembering the _Witch Weekly_ article.

"Like shite already," Draco admitted, running a hand through his hair. "Spent all day doing paperwork, and I've got to meet with my new team in the morning. I'm sure I'll get an earful from Granger for choosing her."

"You _chose_ Granger?" Daphne snorted, taking a sip of her wine. "Since when are you a masochist, Draco?" Everyone laughed and even Draco felt compelled.

"She needs to get over her issues with me," he shrugged. "And she has a hell of a brain for marketing."

"By issues, you mean the fact that you treated her like pond scum for seven years of school," Blaise inferred, grinning.

Draco paused, taking a deep swig of his drink. Then he smiled.

"Something like that, yeah."

From there the conversation proceeded to more trivial things; a bloke Daphne had been seeing, Theo's problems with his boss, the recent rise in price of potions ingredients.

Draco was content to relax, drowning his fatigue in whisky. Astoria was resting her head on his chest, her fingers absently tracing the muscles of his abdomen through his shirt. He couldn't quite tell if she was drunk or not, but felt his body responding to her touch.

Glancing at the late hour on his watch, Draco took his leave, Astoria along with him.

Despite his exhaustion, Astoria was a beautiful girl, and Draco had no problems summoning a last wave of energy to get him through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for the response to the first chapter! It feels good to be posting new content again, as it has been many years since I've last launched a new story :) I hope you all keep enjoying and reviewing! I'm still working on this one and another new story.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise.

* * *

When Draco stumbled into work Tuesday morning, heavy bags beneath his eyes, he already had a bad feeling about the day. The feeling was instantly confirmed when he ran into Granger on the ground floor, waiting for a lift. He stood a good distance away, not looking directly at her, for he knew she was glaring. Finally, she sighed, a haughty, disgruntled expression.

"You won't be able to ignore me forever," she scoffed, and Draco looked up. Were he a lesser man, he may have cowered under the look she was giving him. "Did my visit yesterday mean nothing to you? Or do you genuinely like to torture me?"

Draco was slightly stung. "I wouldn't call it torture. Granger, I have proven to you time and again that I am no longer an ignorant tosser. I am making an effort to get to know you, and to work with you. You are the one making assumptions about me."

"I do not _want_ to get to know you," she hissed, eyes narrowed. "And this is no assumption: you deliberately selected me for your team because you knew how badly I did _not_ want to be on it."

"I would call that a horrendously wrong assumption," Draco replied calmly. "Did you consider the fact that I legitimately want you on my team?"

The lift arrived then, and Draco leisurely walked in. He held the door for her. She stared, suspiciously, then huffed with contempt.

"I will take the stairs, thank you," she muttered, turning away.

"Suit yourself," Draco replied, more to himself, as she was already gone. Once more he felt any enthusiasm he had been harbouring toward meeting with the rest of his team seep away, as if through his skin. She really needed to quit doing that to him.

Draco went to his office, gathered his paperwork and delivered it to Hambone. The man looked slightly impressed that it was complete, then took in Draco's less than immaculate appearance.

"You have the board room to discuss with your team this proposal," he handed Draco a folder. "I trust the Gladrags account has been sewn up?"

"All but a few details," Draco replied. He had spent most of the weekend finishing up that job.

"Good," Hambone continued. "Then you will have no problem getting straight on this."

Draco opened the folder, shocked to see the preliminary information for the Diagon Alley re-branding account they were working towards.

"Sir, you want my team to do this?" He was slightly shocked, as Bullham had been talking about how important this job was for months. Draco had always expected he would take it on himself.

"Yes, I have decided it will be a good test of your leadership." Hambone eyed him warily. "I hope you won't let the company down, Malfoy."

"Of course not," he replied, suddenly feeling as if a large weight was crushing his chest. Bernard Bullham _would_ do something like this to him on his second day as a Senior Executive. The Diagon Alley case would be insanely competitive, as every major marketing firm in the wizarding world would be dying to win it. Bullham and Miner had a reputation to uphold.

And it would be Draco's job on the line if this went poorly.

Holding the folder out as if it would bite him, Draco hurried back to his office, prepared himself for the meeting, sent memos out to his new team and went across the floor to the board room.

Keats and Pucey strolled in making casual conversation, followed closely by Granger, looking less than thrilled to be there. But he knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't dream of being late or absent.

Lila walked in, giving Draco a short wave. He saw Granger roll her eyes. Finally Thomas Baxter, shirt partially untucked and hair ruffled, walked in, grinning. He eyed Draco's tired expression speculatively.

"Late night, boss?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Despite himself and the sudden urgency that had taken over him at Bullham's news, he smirked.

"You could say that," he murmured, ignoring Granger's snort of disgust.

It was clear by the atmosphere that most of his team were pleased to be there. Or else, they were just pleased not to be under the harsh scrutiny of the company founders. Sol and Adrian continued on with their conversation about, from what Draco could surmise, the genetics of facial hair. Granger was tidily writing the date at the top of a sheet of parchment, her quill pressing into the sheet perhaps harder than it ordinarily would have. Thomas was sneaking a look into Lila's purse, much to the chagrin of the girl who could not seem to get it back from him.

"Can we do this, please?" Draco asked, sighing. He knew there was an edge to his tone, as suddenly everyone stopped and looked up at him.

"Thank you," he murmured. "Now, you were all selected for this team for a variety of reasons. I have certain expectations. You _will_ all get along, with one another and with me. If by some chance this is not possible, speak to me and I will see what can be done about it. We will work together, and we will work damn hard."

He looked around the circle, staring each of them down. When he reached Granger, he paused, meeting her disgruntled eyes. They narrowed but she did not look away.

"Does everyone understand that?" he asked quietly, still not looking away from her eyes. There was a mumble of agreement around the table, and Granger gave a sort of jerky nod, a faint blush creeping into her cheeks as she finally looked away.

"Good. Now, here is our job." He distributed copies of Hambone's folder on Diagon Alley. "I hope no one is hung up on old work, because from this point forward, _this_ is our focus." He grimaced as they all started asking questions at once, confused as to why their team was taking this job.

"If you would all shut up for a moment," he breathed, and they did as he asked. "Yes, this is the Diagon Alley advertising case we have all been hearing about for ages. This is an all-encompassing report on the entire central wizarding street. The union has decided to move toward a new marketing angle for the whole street, and we _must_ present them with that angle. This is why this team will work _as a team_ at all times."

"This has got to be one of the most competitive jobs I've ever heard," Adrian suddenly stated. "No one wants to deal with Hambone if this one is lost."

"Least of all me," Draco replied, a cold smile on his features. "I'm sure you can understand how I want this to go smoothly. But no complaints, we will get to work right away. Our first task: reconnaissance. We will need to know virtually everything about this job. History and context, who is in charge of selecting the proposal, any minute detail which may give us an edge."

This was easier, now that they were all listening intently. Draco's brain was running into overdrive trying to determine the best way to put his team to work. His Slytherin side knew that he would very likely stop at nothing to win this.

"Keats, Pucey, this is on you. I want a progress report back by the start of next week." His team were all scribbling furiously, trying to take notes on everything he said. "Secondly: we need a concept. Design, image, promotion, theme. Granger, Baxter, you two had better run with this. Co-ordinate with recon to make sure everything fits. Lastly, implementation, finances, logistics. That's you and me, Campbell." Lila looked up, giving him a small smile.

"We've got just under a month to blow them out of the water with this. I will be keeping an eye on all of you, and any issues must be reported to me before they get out of hand. Questions?"

No one spoke, as they were all suddenly flipping through their folders, searching out the best way to begin their work.

"Good, now pair up and let's get to work." Baxter shifted over to sit with Granger, and Draco took his seat next to Lila, exhaling heavily. She looked over, smiling wryly at him.

"Good work," she murmured. "Getting them all in line like that. I know you'll be great."

"Thanks," he bit out. "Wish I knew that same thing. There's a sheet on proposed budget in the folder."

Lila drew out the sheet, scanning it quickly. She made a few notes on it before turning to him again.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I am still in the middle of a job with a few others," she bit her lip, worried. "I don't want to put it on someone else, but I don't want to neglect this until it's done."

"Maybe you should've spent the weekend in the office with me," Draco teased. "In reality, Lila, you won't have as much to do in the immediate future until a lot of the other details have been assembled. You've got time."

She relaxed a little, looked over the sheet again, and then frowned.

"I'm not so great with budgets yet," she admitted.

"It comes with time," Draco informed her, taking her quill. He pointed out a few lines, writing up a quick formula to measure monetary distribution. "The price they are willing to pay, it's a variable. Especially in huge jobs like this. If your proposal is the best, money will be flexible. It's all in supply and demand; an inverse relationship. The higher the demand, or the more they want your job, the higher the price they will accept. The more they will pay."

Lila was staring at him as if he were speaking Greek.

"It's basic economics," he smiled. "Of course, you never want to assume your proposition will push the envelope like that. We can bend a little, but never force the price too far beyond what seems reasonable. No one wants to admit their budget is greater than what they tell you."

He looked up to see Granger eyeing him curiously.

"I never knew you had a knowledge of economics," she murmured.

"I took an interest after Hogwarts," Draco replied, shrugging. "It's come in helpful in this job."

"Have you read the classics? Keynes, Smith?" She was clearly evaluating him right now. Draco saw right through her.

"I'll be entirely honest with you, Granger. Classical economic theorists have always sort of rubbed me the wrong way." He paused, meeting her brown eyes. "I mean, don't get me wrong, but for all their wisdom in ideology and conceptual framework, they were always making such wild assumptions on human rationality. I tend to believe that irrationality is a very prevalent thing."

Granger smiled faintly. "Is that not unavoidable in economics? Human rationality has always been a basis."

"It has," he agreed. "That doesn't make it a necessary truth."

She fell silent, deep in thought. Suddenly Draco remembered they were in a meeting and the entire team was now staring at him oddly. Of course he had gone and spouted his opinion of Muggle economics. Lila was looking slightly awed.

"Back to work," he grumbled. Leaving Lila with the budget sheet, he walked over to inspect the progress of Sol and Adrian in their research.

"How's it going here?" he asked, pulling up a chair.

"Good," Sol nodded. He handed Draco a list of research topics and where each could be located. "We figure maybe we will head over after lunch and begin."

"Sounds great," Draco agreed, nodding. "Let me know how it goes tomorrow morning."

He continued his rotation, taking a seat next to Thomas Baxter. He and Granger had very little written down.

"What's the trouble?" he asked, glancing over their few ideas. Nothing was jumping out at him.

"Baxter can't focus," Hermione suggested, lips curved into a small smile.

"Lies," Thomas contradicted, sighing. "I am gathering my creative juices." Draco would have laughed, were Baxter still his amusing desk partner. But now he had a lot more at stake.

"I chose you two for design since you are the most experienced, and I have seen what you both can do with an idea." He looked to them both individually. "Granger, you market brilliance. And Bax, you're probably the most creative son-of-a-bitch I've ever met. This is big. Bigger than anything any of us have worked on before. I'm counting on you two to pull together. Anything you need, let me know, and I'll get it taken care of. Alright?"

Granger nodded, looking slightly reluctant. Perhaps it was her unwillingness to work for him warring with her desire to be a part of this job. Baxter just winked, scrawling some new ideas on the parchment. Draco grinned, walking back to Lila, who was preparing a rough estimate of funds.

"You are so easy to work with," he informed her. "I'm already starting to wonder if this promotion wasn't a mistake."

"Quit being so down on yourself," Lila said absently, still working on her report. "You put together a competent team. And Hambone wouldn't have chosen you if he didn't think you could manage."

"Thanks, Lil." He fell into silence, taking notes from the whole package on Diagon Alley. He would never quite forgive himself if he blew this. A while later he looked up and Lila had finished the rest of her outline. The other two teams were still working hard, Granger and Baxter talking animatedly now.

"You know you can take lunch if you want," Draco said softly. "It isn't my intention to keep you all trapped in here until this is finished."

"I know that," she grinned. "It's just that after lunch I've got a meeting with my group for that other job I was working on, and I want to make sure this is done by then. Aren't you going to eat lunch?"

"I'm not feeling much like food just now," he said, grimacing.

"You shouldn't be so worried about this," she scolded, idly sketching on the back of her parchment.

"It's not that," Draco began, hesitating. "I had a bit of a lie-in and didn't have time to prepare a hangover draught this morning." Lila stared at him for a moment then laughed; the rest of the team glanced over.

"I'm sorry, Draco, it wasn't funny," she murmured when she settled down. "Anyway, I think I will take lunch now. I'll catch up this afternoon."

When she left the rest of the room seemed to notice that it was lunchtime as well and they slowly dispersed. Draco gathered his information back into its folder and stood to leave the room when he noticed Granger hadn't left after all, and was lingering by the door.

"Why did you put me on design?" she blurted as he walked toward her. Draco blinked, shocked.

"I told you, Bax and yourself are the best I've got. I assumed you would want to work on the concept... was I wrong?"

"Well, no," she replied, "but I thought you would have wanted to work on design."

"To be honest, I'll probably be working with everyone. I just put myself on logistics to keep an eye on Lila, she's still relatively new to a lot of this." Draco ran a hand through his hair. "I know design is your strong suit, anyway."

"You don't need to do that," she said, suddenly hostile. "I've been awful about this, and then you give me my favourite position."

"Did I not make myself clear speaking to the team?" Draco asked, taking a step toward her, his eyes flashing. "This is not about any individuals. This is about creating the best possible proposal and winning the damn job. And if that means having you put together the concept, that is what I am going to do, Granger. I _really_ do not understand the issues you are having with this, so either tell me what is actually bothering you or fuck off and get some lunch, yeah?"

She flinched at his harsh language but didn't say anything else about it. He sighed again. This day was wearing on his patience. He brushed past her in the doorway and made a beeline straight for his office, where he slammed the door, turned off the lights and had a nap.

* * *

That afternoon Draco decided to iron out the details on his Gladrags job. By the time he finished the report and flooed it over to Hogsmeade it was nearly the end of the day.

As he arrived back in his office, he realized he wasn't sure what to do next. He knew four members of his team were working away and Lila was working on an old job. He hoped that wouldn't distract her for too long.

Drawing a blank sheet of parchment and a quill toward him, he worked out a rough schedule and outline for the job. He made several copies of it and stacked them to deliver to his team.

As Draco left his office he realized he was one of the last people there for the day, and upon checking his watch, noticed he had worked through dinner. He distributed the schedules, reserved the board room for Friday morning, and flooed himself home, quite exhausted.

* * *

Wednesday morning brought a bustle of activity that Draco did not feel in sync with. He had slept poorly, and was forced to purchase a coffee on his way to the office, a habit he rarely felt the need for. Fleetingly, he wondered if this constant fatigue was a part of his new job description.

After settling himself in for the day, Draco made his way over to see Adrian and Sol, who conveniently shared neighbouring desks. It was stated clearly in his schedule: Wednesday morning, Draco visits recon.

"How did it go yesterday afternoon?" he asked the two who were looking at one another nervously.

"Not so well," Adrian finally said, breaking the silence. "It was dead end after dead end."

"Exactly," Sol nodded, "everywhere we looked, especially where we were trying to find information about Diagon Alley itself, there was virtually nothing."

Draco frowned, pensive.

"Surely there wasn't _nothing_ ," he murmured. "Where were you looking?"

The two eyed one another again.

"That was the thing," Sol paused. "We didn't know _where_ to look. It isn't as if Diagon Alley has a library. We looked in the bookstore and a few other local shops, but there really wasn't much."

"We did find this," Adrian broke in, handing Draco a folder, "these are the Diagon committee members who will be evaluating the proposal."

Draco quickly scanned the folder, recognizing only two of the names, and there was no one he knew well.

"We'll need details on these men and women," he pondered, "but that will be difficult to find unless we were to break into the Ministry."

Sol and Adrian were both giving him a similar look: hopeful but apprehensive.

"Which we aren't going to do," Draco quickly added. "I'll talk to Hambone about that. Maybe he's got some obscure connection, he seems to have a lot of those."

"We were going to go back to Diagon Alley this morning to continue the search," Adrian informed Draco, frowning. "Maybe we will hit on something today."

"I'll come," Draco said immediately. "Fresh eyes can't hurt."

"Great," Sol replied, absently making notes on his folder. "We were thinking another trip to Flourish and Blotts; we didn't get through everything yesterday. But the shopkeepers get irritated if you spend too long in there without purchasing." Draco snorted. Then he froze.

"You just made me think of something. Get ready to go, I'll be back in a few minutes," he muttered, heading back to his office. He wrote a quick letter, gave it to one of the office owls and met his team back at their desks.

"What was that all about?" Adrian asked, puzzled.

"I'll tell you later if that owl brings back good news," Draco grinned. "Wouldn't want to get your hopes up."

With that the three apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and entered the wizarding street. Draco turned to Sol and Adrian, frowning as they walked toward the bookstore.

"We will give this a chance, but we aren't going to be obnoxious about it. The last thing we need is to be kicked out of Diagon Alley; that certainly won't buy us any favour. Maybe we can try the Ministry archives if this fails."

The bookstore owner frowned at the three as they entered, obviously recognizing Sol and Adrian from their extended stay the day before. Draco grimaced, following them toward the section on Diagon Alley. They were right; there wasn't a lot to go off of, and they made it through all the information of any merit before the owner had a chance to notice they were lingering.

"You would think that for a bookstore in Diagon, they should have some decent books on Diagon," Adrian scoffed as they left the small shop.

"Most of their business is school books," Draco replied, shrugging. "No class requires books on Diagon Alley."

"Too bad we can't invade Hogwarts' library," Sol joked as they continued walking. Draco raised his eyebrows, smirking.

"Too bad," he murmured in acquiescence. "Let's try to get into the Ministry before lunch. After lunch, we'll have to head back to the office."

The Ministry archives proved more helpful than the bookstore, but only slightly. Most of the mentions of Diagon Alley related to Wizengamot cases or other specific details, but there was limited information on history and legislation. They made copies of the important documents and apparated back to the office.

"Too bad none of this really jumps as an angle to base the proposal on," Adrian was saying absently to Sol as Draco began toward his office.

"You had an owl, Draco," Lila informed him as he walked past her.

"Thanks Campbell," he replied as he continued walking. Unfolding the parchment on his desk, he quickly scanned it.

 _Mr. Malfoy_

 _While this is unorthodox, I will allow you to use the library, but only for the afternoon. It is always nice to see former students. You may floo in after one o'clock._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

"Oy, Sol!" Draco called as he walked back out of his office toward his team. Most of the room looked up at him. "You got your wish." He handed him the letter.

"You bugger," Sol commented, laughing. "This is real good."

"Eat fast, both of you," Draco said to Sol and Adrian, before walking over to where Granger and Baxter were working.

"Granger, my office," he said, leaning in. She turned red but he was already gone, so she begrudgingly followed. Draco closed the door as she entered.

"How are things going with Baxter?" he asked, sitting down.

"Alright," she replied slowly. "Why was I summoned here?"

"I wanted to ask your permission to steal you away for the afternoon," he informed her. "I didn't feel that my _telling_ you would do much to earn your favour."

"What for? Thomas and I were going to draw up a rough outline this afternoon." Her eyes narrowed as she took in his sparkling gaze.

"We could use an extra hand in research," Draco said, casually organizing his desk.

"Can't you do it with Sol and Adrian?" she asked, rapidly losing interest in the conversation.

"I can, yes. That's why I am merely inviting you. I was always under the impression you liked spending time in Hogwarts' library." He paused, eyeing her expression. Her jaw had dropped. "But if that was incorrect, we'll just go on our own. Have a good afternoon, then."

He walked to the door and held it open for her, and she recognized the dismissal. Hermione stood, glaring at him.

"Aren't you clever," she hissed, and then smiled faintly, walking toward the door. "I'll be there. You couldn't handle that library in only one afternoon without me anyway."

"I didn't want to admit that," he grinned lazily, meeting her eyes. "You make me tell you this repeatedly, Granger; you're the best."

She swallowed heavily, not looking away from his eyes. It wasn't until she finally tore her gaze from his that Draco noticed their close proximity. She took a step out of the office, as if she too had noticed how close they were, and Draco noticed her complexion was flushed.

"Anyway," she said lightly. "If I were the best I would have that window you love so much. I'll see you after lunch."

And she was gone. Draco exhaled heavily, running a hand through his hair. That was weird. He was fairly certain he hadn't let on how much he liked having a window.

* * *

She had been right, much as Draco had suspected – the recon team and himself would not have been able to find all that they did without Granger's help. Even after years out of school, she knew the Hogwarts library inside out.

The afternoon raced by, and Draco found he was grateful for her being there. Keats and Pucey had plenty of information now to sort through over the next couple days. The key would be in getting them to coordinate with Granger and Baxter on the concept to create something above and beyond.

At the end of the day, Draco flooed home and poured himself a glass of whisky, thinking about the rest of his first week as Senior Executive.

Thursday in Draco's drafted schedule was relatively open, for which he was thankful. He would spend some time with Baxter and Granger, and he needed to have a discussion with Lila about the status of her present work.

Friday morning the team would re-convene to update him and themselves on the status of each pair. He wasn't sure if it would be wishful thinking to see a preliminary concept drawn up by the end of the week, but figured things wouldn't work out quite that smoothly.

An owl tapped on the window, jolting him from his thoughts. It was Astoria's owl, bearing a short letter.

 _Draco,_

 _Drinks tomorrow night, you and me? You must need to unwind by now!_

 _Astoria_

Odd, Draco thought. Astoria rarely contacted him, and he ordinarily saw her only when the whole group was together. Though it had been a stressful week so far, and there were still two days remaining. Perhaps a Thursday night distraction wouldn't be all that unwelcome. He scribbled a response.

 _Drinks sound great. How about you come over around nine?_

 _Draco_

He sent the owl back off. Thinking about seeing Astoria, he was glad for the offer. She was clearly looking out for him.

Why Draco had never considered the pursuit of a relationship with Astoria, he wasn't sure. She was very similar to him; she was beautiful, smart, and definitely no slouch in bed. Perhaps she was too much like him. Though, she had never expressed interest in a relationship either, so maybe that was why he had never given it much thought.

Either way, she was nice to have around.

After another glass of whisky, Draco decided to go to bed. It would be another long day tomorrow, he was sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the response so far! We will start seeing more Draco/Hermione moments soon, yay! Please review, it means so much, and is also more motivation to get the next chapter out quicker :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise.

* * *

Draco was in his office completing some more paperwork Bullham had dug up for him to fill out. There was a knock at the door.

"It's open," he called, absently, not looking up until the door had clicked shut again.

"Hi Draco." It was Lila, hovering nervously in the doorway. "You wanted to see me?"

"Take a seat, Lil," he murmured, looking up and smiling to ease her nerves. She did as he asked, relaxing visibly. Draco set down his quill, eyeing Lila closely. "How's your day?"

"It's going just fine," Lila replied, looking slightly taken aback. "I've had a busy morning, working on that other account."

"Ah, yes. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Draco paused. "How's that coming?"

"Alright," Lila said, hesitantly. "Truthfully, the team is moving slower than I would have hoped and I can't complete my part until some other things have been sorted out. I have been hoping things would be in order by tomorrow so I could come in on the weekend."

"I see," Draco murmured, making some notes in a notebook. "And were you not laughing at me just last weekend for spending time in the office?" he teased, an eyebrow raised.

"I suppose so," she said, flushing red. "That was a joke, really. I mean, it's my birthday this weekend, but I don't have any plans for it, so I was thinking I would just make sure I get my work done and -"

"Slow down, Lila," Draco cut off her rambling. "I wasn't aware it's your birthday. There isn't a need for you to have your work done by this weekend, take some time for yourself."

"Well, yes, it's tomorrow. But my family doesn't live here, and most of my friends are away." She shrugged. "I didn't plan anything since birthdays don't mean that much to me."

Draco frowned at the young girl, panicking herself unnecessarily over her work. He leaned forward, meeting her eyes.

"Why don't you let me buy you dinner tomorrow? Twenty _is_ a big number, regardless of what you think." Draco knew it was unorthodox to make such an offer, but if the poor girl had no family and friends around for her birthday, he wanted to do something nice for her. And he couldn't help himself to think that a four year age gap didn't seem as unreasonable as five.

"I don't think -" she paused, staring curiously at Draco. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am," he murmured, brushing it off. "I mean it, don't spend your whole weekend working, please. If anything needs to be done on our side I would like to think I am capable enough to handle it."

After a pause, Lila laughed, finally relaxing into her usual laid-back self.

"Well I won't spend _all_ weekend working." She smiled. "And tomorrow sounds lovely."

"Great," he said. "Then I will see you tomorrow morning at the meeting. Provided I get through all this paperwork."

Recognizing the subtle dismissal, Lila stood and walked to the door. She paused, as if about to say something, but then left, closing the door quietly behind her.

Without delay, Draco got back to his work. Hambone would have his head if it wasn't complete in time.

Astoria flooed in at promptly 9:00 PM that evening, clutching a bottle of wine. She smiled as Draco kissed her on the cheek, then poured two glasses.

He felt his body and mind slowly unwind with the alcohol and conversation with an old friend, once more grateful for her offer.

"Draco," Astoria began as they were beginning their second glass of wine. "I did want to meet with you for a reason."

"What is it?" he asked, setting down his glass.

"Well, you know I enjoy what we do," she said, a light flush creeping into her cheeks.

"As do I," he replied after a pause, wondering where she was going with this.

"I don't want to give that up, but..." she went on quickly, "I've met someone. A bloke at work. I had my eye on him, thinking he had never even _noticed_ me, and then he asked me out on Tuesday. We had a really nice time."

Draco was pretty certain that wasn't what he was expecting her to say. A part of him thought maybe she wanted to be in a relationship with him. It hit him harder than he expected, though not because he had any real romantic feelings for Astoria. Maybe it was that she had met someone and he hadn't.

"I'm happy for you, babe," he said finally, seeing that she was waiting for a response. He hoped he looked and sounded sincere.

"Thanks Draco," she grinned, sighing as in relief. "I wanted to tell you in person. I wasn't sure if you would be mad."

"Mad," he scoffed, shrugging it off. "I wouldn't be mad for your happiness. You're a good friend."

"You too, Draco."

After Astoria left, Draco sat, deep in thought, for a long while before he went to sleep. Usually when he and Astoria had drinks he didn't go to bed alone.

Of course he was happy for her. Maybe it just reminded him that he was alone.

Draco had dated many women over the years, but he always felt as if he never really grew close to anyone. Each relationship was always missing some unknown element, that he wasn't sure actually existed.

He wasn't desperate or anything ridiculous like that. He had plenty of opportunities to take women to bed. Sometimes he just wondered if he would ever find anyone who would make it feel worthwhile to take things further.

With that sobering thought on his mind, Draco fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Friday came and went at such a pace that was almost a relief. His team had spent the better part of the day holed up in the board room, discussing ideas and information, breaking only for a hasty lunch.

Draco was right in suspecting that the concept wasn't formulated quite yet, though it was getting close. After spending two hours working with Granger and Baxter as they projected various thoughts and images onto the wall, he was starting to feel as if they might be able to pull this off.

Of course, Granger's attitude still left something to be desired. After he had invited her along to Hogwarts he had hoped she might relax towards being on his team, but this hadn't been the case. She worked well enough with Baxter but seemed a little too tense while he was there to be considered coincidental.

Draco found himself wondering what her problem was with him, after all he had tried to show her he had changed. Where she had been after the war ended while Draco had immediately found a job, attempting to sort out the mess of his life which he had been left with.

Eventually her cold demeanor wore on him and he left the two alone, meeting instead with Keats and Pucey. Lila had been fluttering back and forth with her other team on her former job.

Finally she scurried back into the board room close to the end of the day, meeting Draco's eyes with her wide, anxious ones.

"Draco, I am _so_ sorry," she began quickly. "We are so near finished, I should be able to complete my part by Monday."

"Lila, what did I tell you?" he asked, his tone dropping. " _Don't_ worry about it. I don't intend to keep you from finishing your work. I know when you are completely back with us, you will give it everything you have. _That's_ why I wanted you on this team."

She paused, her gaze relaxing, smiling at him.

Draco looked away, catching Granger staring at him, a curious look on her face. He met her eyes, his own narrowing subconsciously and Granger quickly looked away.

Turning back to Lila, Draco lowered his voice so only she could hear him.

"I'll floo in tonight," he murmured. "At seven?"

She nodded, her lips curving into another quick smile.

"I'll see you then," she replied, before taking a seat, proceeding to work on her financial sheets until the end of the day.

* * *

Draco relaxed, leaning back in his chair.

He and Lila had just completed a delicious meal, partway through a second bottle of wine. Draco's head was starting to feel fuzzy, and he knew by the way Lila was giggling that she was on the same path.

He really ought to stop now, or at least slow down. He was her boss, after all. But the way she smiled at him felt so delicious. He poured her another glass of wine.

"Happy birthday, my dear," he held up his own glass, and she clinked it with hers, grinning before tossing back the entire glass.

"Thanks for dinner, Draco," she replied happily. "This is really good wine."

"Yes, it is, and you're welcome." Draco paused, slowly taking a sip of his own wine. He really should call it a night before things got unreasonable. Before he could re-consider, his mouth opened again. "A friend of mine is having a party. Would you like to go?" She stared at him, her eyebrows raised briefly before she recovered.

"As your date?" she teased, looking away from him. Her cheeks had flushed pink.

"Sure," he replied hesitantly, swallowing. "As a friend, as whatever you want to call it."

"Okay," she said, smiling. Draco paid their waiter and walked Lila outside of the restaurant. He felt a little unsteady on his feet, noting that she too stumbled in her high heels. Before he could give it any further thought, he apparated them to Blaise's house. He came across his friend as soon as they entered.

"Blaise, this is Lila," Draco introduced, walking up to his friend.

"I'm his date," she giggled, making air quotations at the word.

"Really?" Blaise asked, looking skeptically between the two. "You're too hot for Draco."

Lila's jaw dropped, flushing at Blaise's openness. He shot her a wink.

"Watch it," Draco tossed back, grinning.

"No, seriously," Blaise continued, "where did you meet?"

"Lila and I work together," Draco informed him, starting to dislike this conversation.

"Hardly," Lila cut in, snorting. "He's my new boss."

"You can't date your boss," Blaise said instantly, shaking his head, smirking.

"We aren't -" Draco began, but Lila cut him off.

"This isn't a date. I had nothing to do for my birthday so Draco took me for dinner," she explained, smiling up at the blond. She looped her arm through his.

"I need a drink," Draco said gruffly, an unpleasant taste in his mouth. Lila stared at him a moment, before going with him, shooting Blaise one last smile. Draco made a beeline for the kitchen, intent on some of Blaise's finest firewhisky.

"Draco!" he turned at the sound of his name, and the unpleasant taste turned to a lump in his throat. It was Astoria, dragging a tall bloke along behind her.

"Draco, this is Matthew," she announced, grinning widely.

"Good to meet you," he said shortly, grasping the other man's hand in a quick shake.

"This is Lila. Lila, this is Astoria, a friend from school."

Lila's eyes flickered quickly from Astoria to Draco and back, before she offered a brilliant smile in return.

"Great to meet you," she said softly.

"Likewise," Astoria said in return. "Draco, I didn't know you were bringing a date!"

"It was a last minute thing," he said, not bothering to correct her like he had Blaise.

"Well, I'm glad to see," Astoria said, meeting Draco's gaze for a moment, her eyes concerned. Draco returned the look with a tight smile.

"We were just on our way for a drink," Draco informed the pair, slipping his hand into Lila's, giving it a quick squeeze which she returned.

"See you around!" Astoria replied, walking off, chatting animatedly with Matthew. The man appeared quite smitten with his friend. Good for her, Draco thought.

Clearing his head, Draco turned back to Lila once they had reached the kitchen, and she was regarding him closely. He realized he still held her hand and let it go.

"What is it?" he said.

"Was that Astoria Greengrass?" she asked, biting her lower lip.

"Yes, do you know her?" Draco replied, surprised.

"No," Lila said quickly. "It's just - I heard you two were engaged."

Draco's eyebrows shot up, his mouth dropped open and suddenly he was laughing, enjoying himself for the first time since he had arrived.

"You can't tell me you believe a word you read in _Witch Weekly_!" he exclaimed, taking a seat on a bar stool at the island.

"Well, no, not really," she murmured lamely, giving him a weak smile.

"Astoria and I are just good friends," he assured her.

"Sure you are," Lila rolled her eyes. "That was a bit too awkward of a chat to be between _just friends_." She looked at him pointedly.

"Alright, fine, we used to mess around but that was it," he admitted, running a hand through his hair. He really needed that drink.

"Are you sure?" she asked softly. "You don't seem like that was it."

"We were friends first and foremost, Lila," he informed her. "It just ended recently, that's why that was awkward."

"How recent?" she asked boldly, flushing pink.

"Yesterday," he said, swallowing heavily. Her eyebrows raised and she looked away from him into the floor.

"Is that why you invited me to this party?" she asked softly after a moment.

"What? No, of course not. This has nothing to do with her. I invited you for the same reason I invited you to dinner; so you could have a good time on your birthday."

"Oh," she smiled, "well I'm having a very nice time, thanks."

He flashed her a quick grin, walking over to Blaise's liquor cabinet and rummaging through it, returning with two glasses of whisky.

"You know, Draco," Lila began, sipping her drink, "there's something about you. You're very good with people, the way you took charge of our team so fast. I think you'll be a great leader."

"Thanks," he said, blinking, surprised. "But tell Granger you think I'm good with people. She'll laugh in your face."

"She doesn't seem to like you very much," Lila admitted. "I heard you two knew each other at school?"

"That's putting it mildly. She and I were enemies. I was in Slytherin and she was in Gryffindor, she was best friends with Harry Potter, you know. I made her life _hell_." He shook his head, wincing at the memory.

"I can't picture that," Lila shook her head. "You've been nice to me since I first started."

"That's because I thought you were pretty," he admitted. She flushed, taking another sip of her drink.

"Well, Hermione's pretty too, isn't she?"

Draco thought about it for a moment, taking a swig of his drink. Was Granger pretty? He supposed so, though he couldn't recall having ever thought of her like that.

"She is now, I suppose," he said finally. "She wasn't anything special at eleven. The only time I even saw her clean up was at the Yule Ball in our fourth year. I guess she looked good then but I had too much pride to admit it."

"Sounds like you were a pretty crazy kid, Draco," Lila teased, grinning.

"You don't know the _half_ of it," he said in return, laughing. "That was a long time ago. The war is over now. I've tried to build myself a new life and a new reputation but no matter what I do, Granger will always see me as a stubborn Slytherin."

"I don't think that's true," Lila reasoned. "I think once she sets aside that image of you she'll see that you've changed. If you want her to, that is."

"Maybe," he replied distantly. He finished his drink. "You're pretty damn smart, Lil."

"Why, thank you sir," she mocked, pouring him another. Suddenly she bit her lip, looking up at him. "I have to ask – what's going on with us?"

Draco swallowed. He knew what she meant. There was _something_ between them.

"I'm not sure. I like you, Lila, it's just..." he trailed off, running a hand through his hair.

"I know," she replied, giving him a sad smile. "I wish we had grown to know one another better before you became my boss. Maybe things might have been different."

Her revelation tugged at something in his chest, but he smiled.

"You're too young for me anyway," he joked, and she laughed.

"You're probably right. At least we're on the same page. I want us to stay friends," she said.

"So do I," Draco nodded. He held up his glass to hers with a wink. "To friendship."

* * *

Cruelly, the weekend sped past, leaving Draco rushing into the office early Monday morning, eyes dark and hair disheveled. He wondered idly if this new job would turn him into a coffee addict as he clutched his paper cup desperately.

"Malfoy!" He looked up at his name being shouted across the office. It was his boss, Bernard Bullham, walking towards him with a sheet of paper. Draco followed him into his office, curious.

"Look at this," Bullham demanded, placing the sheet of paper onto his desk. Draco quickly perused it, eyes widening. It was a letter to request transfer off of Draco's team, signed from Hermione Granger.

Draco felt his face hot with anger. After all he had tried to do for her to be accommodating and to make her feel good on his team.

"I'll talk to her," he said, snatching the sheet of paper rather harshly. Bullham just raised an eyebrow and nodded, sitting at his desk.

Draco didn't trust himself to see her in front of everyone so he waited until he was safely in his own office to send her a memo.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on his door and he swung it open, anger still coursing through him and a bit of something else.

She stood in the doorway, arms folded, looking contemptuous. Holding himself with as much dignity as he could muster, he gestured for her to enter the room, closing the door quickly behind her before he turned to her.

"What is _this_?" he hissed, clutching the sheet of parchment.

She was silent, staring back at him. He could see she was starting to crack. Finally she rolled her eyes.

"This isn't working. I told you from the start that it wouldn't, and you disregarded my words. _This_ is my solution." She looked away from him, digging her toe into the floor nervously.

"A solution? I'm sorry, Granger, but I obviously wasn't aware that this was still an issue. I thought you were working fine with everyone?" His anger gave way to interest. Was he really that bad to work for?

"I do get along fine with everyone else. _You_ get along fine with everyone else. It's just you and I. We will never get along, and we will never be friends!"

"Damnit Granger, open your eyes!" he said, anger seeping back in. "Don't you see how hard I'm trying to make this work? I chose you to be on this team because I wanted you on it. Because you're the best we've got."

"Obviously I'm not the best or I'd be in this office," she retorted bitterly.

"Is that was this is still about?" he asked, bewildered. "Trust me, this job blows. I've barely slept in a week."

She was silent, still looking at the floor. Draco took a step closer, and she looked up at him, wary.

"Granger, I want you to see that things have changed," his tone softened as he spoke. "I want you to see that _I_ have changed. Back in school I was an arse to you, and for that I am sorry."

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open, about to speak, before she closed it.

"I'm not that boy anymore," he continued. "I hoped by putting you on my team I might be able to show you that."

He stared down at her, her big brown eyes, the curve to her brows, her parted lips.

 _Isn't Granger pretty?_ Lila had asked him on Friday night. It hit him suddenly like a sack of bricks at this moment. Granger was beautiful.

The thought made him instantly uncomfortable and he took a step back away from her.

"You know, when I told Harry and Ron about this, they were furious!" she said, finally able to speak. "They wanted me to quit."

"What do those two know about it?" he asked dismissively. "They would tell you to quit, because they haven't grown up. They don't work here."

"But they are my best friends, even so," she shot back. "They have my best interest in mind."

"No they don't," he shook his head. "And you can't just quit."

"Can't I?" she said. "Do you know how many job offers I received after leaving Hogwarts?"

"So what are you doing here then?" he asked. Her attitude was wearing him down. "If you had all these great and wonderful alternatives."

"I was indisposed," she bit out, frowning.

"What the fuck does that mean?" he returned, growing irritated with her stubbornness.

"It means none of your business!" she said, flushing red.

"Where were you after the war ended anyway? Why did it take you a year to get a job?" Now he was genuinely curious.

"That," she muttered, her voice now calm and cold, "is not your concern, Malfoy."

"Alright, I shouldn't have asked." He held up his hands in defeat. "But Granger, don't quit and don't transfer off the team either. Give me another shot. Besides, if you go now we'll lose too much time trying to replace you. I don't particularly want to be fired if we lose the job."

"Fine, I'll give it some more thought," she finally conceded. She turned and walked from the office, and Draco closed the door behind her. He couldn't stop himself from sneaking a quick glance at her bum as she walked away. It was nice, she was in good shape. _Not_ that it made a difference to him.

Draco settled himself into his desk, bitterly realizing his coffee was cold.

He pulled out his Diagon Alley folder, making a quick schedule for the week and sending it out to his teammates. Then he looked over Lila's financial sheets and got to work on his own part.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed, favourited and followed! It all means so much :) There was a bit of concern regarding the other ladies in Draco's life but not to worry, it's all just part of the plan... I think I am nearing the end of writing this as I never intended for it to go on forever so it's looking to be maybe 14-16 chapters total?

I've also written maybe around 5 or 6 chapters worth of content for another new story that hasn't yet been published :) Stay tuned!

Please enjoy and review! xoxo

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise.

* * *

True to her word, and almost unbelievably, Granger appeared to be giving it another chance. Later Monday afternoon, Draco had seen her and Baxter joking together as they worked toward a final concept. Tuesday morning Draco was sitting in with their team to receive an update and she had actually smiled at him! He had returned it with a weak smile of his own.

He wondered what had changed, though he didn't want to look too closely into it, afraid she might suddenly swing the other way again. Afraid he might show up one morning and her desk would be empty.

But it seemed she was making a legitimate effort. It was a huge weight off Draco`s back, knowing that she was finally on the same team as everyone else, and him.

Lila had completed her previous job and was working furiously to catch up, despite Draco`s repeated mentions that she _wasn`t_ behind.

Adrian Pucey and Sol Keats had thrown out the idea of incorporating some of the rich history of Diagon Alley into the pitch. After all they had learned, of the street and its history, of the wizards and witches on the committee, it seemed only fitting.

Back hundreds of years ago, Diagon had served as much more than a shopping street, had provided for food, shelter, entertainment, even a battleground.

Granger and Baxter had run with the idea more brilliantly than Draco could have imagined, and on Thursday when they finally showed him their latest revisions – a modern interpretation of the historical Diagon Alley, Draco had nearly fallen out of his seat.

He had stared, jaw dropped, as they waved their wands projecting the concept and design on the wall and everyone watched appreciatively.

"This latest idea was Granger's brainchild," Baxter informed him, grinning after everyone else had gone back to their work.

"Granger, I could kiss you," Draco blurted, grinning. She wrinkled her nose a little, flushing pink.

"Well, you probably shouldn't do that," she said in a small voice. "Just doing my job." At that she gave him a smile.

Draco arranged for a meeting with Bullham Friday afternoon, a chance for his team to rehearse their presentation and to determine areas of weakness or loose ends.

All in all the trial presentation went very well, with each team able to thoroughly articulate their side. Draco noticed Lila was shaking like a leaf next to him when she got up to speak.

It had the desired effect on Bullham; he seemed quite impressed and a little shocked when he saw the concept. He walked over to Draco after the presentation, clapping him on the back.

"Good work so far," he said loudly. "I'm glad to see you have been making progress. Now don't fuck it up."

"Yes sir," Draco swallowed out.

"You have a meeting with the selection committee next Friday. The sooner we get in, the better our chances," Bullham continued. With that he left the board room, leaving Draco's team emotionally drained but excited.

"Well, you heard him," Draco said, containing a smile. "We've got a week to polish everything up. At this point I would say our chances are good but we can't run the risk of losing out. We'll break for the weekend and Monday morning we will begin an analysis of our presentation to make it spotless."

His team trickled out of the room, gathering their things and leaving for the weekend. When Draco looked up with his own files in order, he noticed Lila was still there, waiting for him.

"Draco, can we talk?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course," he replied, taking a seat once more and she followed suit.

"Well, it's just, Blaise has been owling me," she blurted, biting her lower lip.

"Oh, really," Draco responded hesitantly, at a loss for words.

"Yes," she continued, "and he's invited me for drinks tonight with his friends. I assume that means you're going to be there."

"Yes, I'm going," Draco replied, suddenly feeling as if his heart had jumped into his throat. He wished he hadn't been so adamant about telling Blaise that Lila was just his friend. "Did you say yes?"

"I haven't answered yet. I wanted to talk to you first," she looked at him nervously, "if you think it will be awkward I won't go. And if you would rather I don't see Blaise, I'd understand."

"Lila, I can't tell you not to see Blaise," he sighed. "I _can_ tell you to be careful. Blaise isn't known for his long-term relationship potential. Besides, we decided we were best as friends."

The word friends left a bitter taste in Draco's mouth. The air was becoming stifling.

"I know we did," she replied. Something in her tone left Draco wondering. Had she wanted him to say something else? They had admitted to being attracted to one another just a week ago, albeit drunkenly, but had called it off before it started. If she was willing to see where things went with Blaise he couldn't hold that against her.

"I don't mind," he finally said. He loosened the top buttons of his shirt, feeling very hot. "I want you to be happy, Lil."

"Oh, you too, Draco," she said, standing and gathering her things once more. "I think you deserve to be happy." She smiled, sweeping from the room, leaving Draco pondering how that might feel.

* * *

Draco apparated to Blaise's late, not in a particular hurry to get there. As he suspected, Lila was sitting with Blaise, laughing at something he had said, Astoria was deep in a conversation with her new boyfriend Matthew and Daphne was gossiping to Sally-Anne Perks.

Draco took a seat at the couch with the latter two, though he had no interest in what they were discussing.

Even Theo, who was usually single, was absent tonight, as he had a date.

Draco couldn't remember the last time he had felt so alone.

"Hi Draco!" Sally-Anne said, seeing him take a seat next to her.

"Sally-Anne," he said softly, "it's been a while."

"Been busy, you know," she said, brandishing a half full bottle of wine. "Wine?"

"I'd love some wine," Draco said gratefully. Both girls grinned widely at him. Obviously he had selected the drunk-on-wine couch which was perfectly fine with him. At least he wouldn't be getting sloshed alone.

As he started into his third glass of wine, Draco started to relax and enjoy himself, telling Daphne and Sally-Anne about work, and they filled him in on trivial details of their lives. Soon the conversation flew back to their days at Hogwarts, laughing belligerently as they recalled some of his antics.

More than once, Draco caught Lila watching him closely and he flashed her a tight smile, though he didn't feel entirely certain of it.

Draco felt the wine hit him, having drank almost an entire bottle, as he stood to visit the loo, nearly stumbling over Sally-Anne's feet, who laughed hysterically, spilling wine on herself. Draco grinned back at the two as he made his way out of the room.

When he stepped out of the washroom, Lila was standing there.

"Are you alright, Draco?" she asked softly, eyeing him speculatively.

"I'm fine," he replied, vision clearing slightly.

"You seem rather drunk," she stated the obvious, looking uncomfortable.

"Yes, well, long week. I can handle myself, but thanks for the concern," he smiled at her.

"I just wanted to be sure you were alright with my being here, with Blaise," she said hesitantly.

"I have no problem with you, no problem with Astoria, no problems whatsoever," he said, starting to feel irritated but he pushed it back. It wasn't Lila's fault.

She flinched and Draco realized his tone was harsher than he intended.

"I'm used to being alone, if that's what you're thinking," he said in a softer voice.

"That doesn't mean you have to _be_ alone, Draco," she said quietly.

"Well, I can't have you," he said, grinning.

"We _agreed_ -" she began.

"I know. That was a joke." He cut her off. They were both silent for a moment and Draco considered heading back to his seat and his glass of wine.

"What about Sally-Anne? She seems nice," Lila said tentatively.

Draco shrugged, not wanting to talk about this anymore.

"She's alright," he said noncommittally. Lila's eyes flashed and she smiled.

"How about Granger?" she asked. "She was definitely noticing you this week."

"Kill me first," he groaned, though he didn't mean it at all. "What do you mean? Did you talk to her about me?"

"Just about work. I told her she needed to give you a fair chance and that if she got to know you she would realize that you aren't half bad." Lila shrugged.

"That explains things," he admitted. "She was much easier to get along with. But she would never in a million years want to date me."

"You're probably right," Lila grinned. There was a twinkle in her eye.

"No meddling," Draco warned in a low voice.

"Oh, of course not," Lila replied loftily. "That isn't my business."

With that she strolled back to the living room, and Draco followed her, suddenly feeling suspicious. Women were impossible to understand.

He returned to his wine and his old school friends, picking up where the conversation had left off.

* * *

By the time Draco dragged himself out of bed the next day it was well into the afternoon. He had stayed at Blaise's far too late and drank far too much wine, but it had been better than he was expecting.

He flooed into Diagon Alley, intent on stopping at Gringotts to withdraw some money. His account was modest but at least it was all his.

Draco's family account still had significant wealth to it – but Draco had been intent on making a life for himself and hadn't accessed it in years. After the dust of war had settled, Draco had anonymously donated a large portion of it to a cause his mother held dear. The rest – millions of galleons – Draco had left alone.

He wandered through Diagon Alley, past the little shops, imagining if his marketing campaign was accepted to promote the street. It would be a very big deal indeed.

On a whim, Draco decided to visit Twilfitt and Tattings to purchase a new tie for his presentation on Friday.

He had narrowed his selection to a shimmery silver-grey or a bright green, holding one in each hand.

"Go with the green, it suits you," said a familiar female voice. It was Granger.

"Thanks," he responded. "I've never been good at shopping for clothes."

He looked her over. She was dressed differently than he usually saw her, in a casual light pink dress and a denim jacket.

"You look strange," he said, staring at her.

"Thanks?" she replied, raising her eyebrows. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Nice, I meant nice. You look nice," he grumbled. There was no way _Granger_ was causing him to stumble on his words.

"Thanks," she said again, flushing pink this time.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked, berating himself for calling her strange.

"Had some shopping to do," she shrugged. He noticed she was carrying a Flourish and Blotts bag and grinned. "It feels almost surreal being here, in Diagon Alley, doesn't it?"

"It does," he agreed. "Are you nervous?"

"A little," she admitted. "But I think we've had enough time to prepare, and we have a strong team."

"I agree, I think we've got a good chance at it," he responded, hesitating. "Can I buy you a coffee?"

"I told Harry and Ron I would meet them for dinner in a bit," she said, biting her lip. Draco shrugged.

"Okay," he said simply, walking to the register to pay for the green tie. She followed him anxiously.

"I suppose just quick wouldn't hurt," she said, smiling. He flashed her a grin of his own and walked her across the street to a small outdoor cafe.

"So," Draco began, breaking the awkward silence as they settled into a table and ordered beverages. "What do you do for fun?"

"I read," she replied, lips twitching.

"Of course you do," Draco snorted. "That's all? No surprises about you?"

"I suppose I like to cook, and sometimes I like to paint."

That _was_ surprising. Draco had always thought she was very practical and never considered her to be artistic. Of course, he knew she had a creative mind from working with her, but maybe he had never given it much thought.

"And you?" she was asking. "Do you have any hobbies?"

Draco thought about it. Most of his spare time he spent drinking at Blaise's house with his other friends from Slytherin. Somehow he doubted Granger would be very surprised or intrigued at that.

"I like to travel," he said finally. "But with work lately I've been so busy it's hard to get away from London."

"I know what you mean," she replied, sipping her coffee thoughtfully as it was set on the table. "I used to go on trips with my family almost every year when I was young."

She paused, frowning, as if deep in thought. Draco found himself wondering what was on her mind.

"It's just difficult now, that's all."

Draco was interested to find that once they started opening up to one another it was relatively easy to have a conversation.

"You know," Granger said, "you were right to push me to stay on the team. I never gave you a chance because I was afraid of what I would see. That you would be better than how I saw you, that I might want to be friends with you like everyone else is."

"That's very honest of you," he said, feeling taken aback. "I've wanted to make things up to you for a while now, because we've been working together for so long."

"Now I see it," she nodded. "You're... different than you were."

Draco felt the wind knocked out of him in a good way, almost like an exhale of relief.

"I'm glad," he said, smiling. "I don't like who I was when I was younger. It took getting away from Lucius for me to realize that."

"Do you visit him?" she asked softly, as if it would make up for overstepping her boundaries. Of course she knew his father was still in Azkaban, serving a life sentence for Death Eater activity and treason to the wizarding world.

"I haven't in almost five years," he informed her, his face blank. "I no longer consider him my father."

Granger met his eyes, hers containing something. Pity, maybe, mixed with respect. He stared in return, his brow furrowed. She made him feel uncomfortable.

"Hermione, there you are!" came a voice, snapping Draco to attention, quickly looking away from her big brown eyes to the direction of the voice.

It was Potter and Weasley. _Now_ he was uncomfortable. He had had minimal contact with those two since the war. Granger was one thing; he saw her every day.

"We were looking for you," Weasley said, staring at Draco with disbelief.

"Malfoy and I were just discussing work, we met in Diagon Alley," Granger informed the two, making it certain they were _not_ there together.

"I was just leaving. Granger," Draco said softly, setting some coins on the table to pay for their drinks. "Potter, Weasley."

With that he took his leave, one last glance at Granger, who gave him a small smile of thanks.

As Draco left Diagon Alley, something Lila had said the night before was lingering in his head. Maybe he didn't _need_ to be alone.

* * *

He was _not_ attracted to Granger.

It was Monday morning and this was the dominant thought in his head. Of all the women he could possibly be interested in, Granger was certainly not the one.

Of course, she was very pretty and basically a genius. Loyal and kind-hearted.

But she hated him.

 _Not anymore_.

Since he had sat down to coffee with Granger on Saturday in Diagon Alley, Draco had not been able to get his mind off of her.

There wasn't a point anyway. He hadn't been willing to risk the fallout of dating Lila because he was her boss and he actually _liked_ Lila, and she liked him. Or had before Blaise swooped in with his irritating charm.

Draco could tell Blaise had got to her over the weekend. There was something in her misty-eyed expression that he had seen before in other women. He hoped Blaise would treat her well or he might have to step in and he didn't relish that idea.

 _Still_. There were probably tons of women Draco could date who didn't work for him. At least, a few. If the word of _Witch Weekly_ was anything to go by, he was a mysterious, attractive, intelligent stud and high-class marriage material. Direct quotes.

Maybe he needed to go on a date with someone he didn't work with to get his mind off Granger. The girl at the coffee shop across the street was becoming quite friendly as he now stopped for coffee every morning in an effort to get through the day.

Except he didn't have any particular interest in the girl at the coffee shop, and he wasn't the type to ask girls out casually anyway. It seemed very frivolous to him.

His odd relationship with Astoria had just fallen into place one night after too many drinks, and had never gone beyond the bedroom. He hadn't even known what the make of the situation with Lila. He just wasn't the type to have a girlfriend or particularly want one. Draco had meant it when he told Lila that he was used to being alone. His life was very habitual and he didn't need anyone else coming in and throwing a wrench into it.

 _Especially_ not someone as bull-headed as Granger.

With that settled, Draco started to feel focused on the task at hand once more. He was to meet with his team to prepare for their presentation this coming Friday, and he would be damned if he let any loose ends slip through the cracks.

Draco was relaxing Monday evening, a glass of whisky in his hand when Blaise's owl arrived. He untied the letter, unfolding it carefully.

 _I think I may have misjudged your relationship with Lila. Did I cross a line by asking her out?_

Draco re-read the letter, frowning. Blaise rarely spoke to him candidly about women. He picked up a quill to respond.

 _No. I told you we were friends, so no harm done. She and I discussed taking it further and decided against it, as we work together._

He needed another drink. Taking a deep swig, he nearly choked as Blaise's owl flew back in rapidly.

 _I got the impression it was more like a brother-sister friendship._

Draco shook his head. He didn't want to be discussing this but he responded anyway.

 _That is an extremely uncomfortable analogy given that I had sexual interest in her._

Minutes later there was a loud crack and Blaise appeared in Draco's living room, looking contrite. Upon seeing that Draco was drinking whisky Blaise filled a glass of his own, taking a seat and nearly finishing the drink before he spoke.

"If you want me to back off I will," he said.

"It's fine." Draco sighed. "I already told her I was fine with it. She asked me about it on Friday afternoon."

"Oh," Blaise said shortly. "I like her."

"I know," Draco replied, finishing his drink. "Lila's one of my closest friends. You hurt her, I'll hurt you."

"Deal," Blaise said. "I hear you've got it bad for Granger anyway."

Draco stared at him, exasperated.

"That is yet to be decided," he said. He _didn't_ like Granger, and it wasn't anyone else's business even if he did.

"You know you're _her_ boss too. It's funny." Blaise grinned.

"I'm fully aware," Draco replied, giving in to the urge to smile in return.

"Alright," Blaise shrugged. "You ought to settle down anyway. I'm sick of reading about your damn love life in _Witch Weekly_."

At this, Draco laughed.

"Or you could just cancel your subscription to that blasted rag."

"Cancel it?" Blaise looked affronted. "The gossip is all trash but do you know how much you can learn about women and sex in that magazine? You should read it, it might help your cause."

Draco grinned, shaking his head. Blaise was his oldest friend but he was completely insane.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the support everyone and to each of you who take the time to write a review, it's so much appreciated :)

I finally read HP and the cursed child. What did you guys think of it? Honestly I think my favourite part (other than Draco) was Albus and Scorpius. Also re-reading HBP and DH in preparation for another fic that has decided it needs to be written... but that one will be much more comprehensive and all-encompassing though still a DMHG romance. I still have two in the works (this and another, unpublished) and want to write the last chapter of Prudence one of these days so those are my priority.

I've been really into kittenshift17 lately so if you're looking for some good ff go check her stuff out :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise.

* * *

On Tuesday morning Draco awoke to a throbbing headache and a sense of dread. He didn't have time to stop for coffee and just knew that it would be one of those days.

He really needed to start being more responsible with his whisky habit.

As he made his way to his office to check his schedule for the day he was dismayed to see a meeting had been inserted with Hambone. Cursing his luck, he made his way across the office attempting to look alert.

The reason for the meeting was about some paperwork Draco had missed filling out when he had first been given the job. The meeting was mercifully short, though Draco suspected his boss realized that he wasn't entirely awake yet and had simply thrown him a bone.

"You look like hell," said Lila as he walked past her desk to his office. He stopped, a tired grin sliding onto his features.

"Yeah, well," he said, running a hand through his hair. "Blaise was over last night. He's a horrendous influence on me."

"Right. _Blaise_ is the bad influence," Lila laughed. "What did you two talk about?" Her tone was so innocent Draco grinned.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked slyly, lifting an eyebrow. "You might have come up."

"Draco," she whined playfully, "tell me!"

"Blaise is my brother," he informed her. "I cannot share his secrets." He shot her one last wicked grin and walked back to his office, wishing he had a coffee maker and vowing he would obtain one somehow.

The smile fell off his face as he saw Granger standing outside his office, arms folded, looking stern. As she saw him her lips quirked into the slightest of smiles however.

"You look like a wreck," she said lightly. "You were supposed to meet with Baxter and I first thing."

"I know," he replied, opening the door to his office, slightly unnerved when she followed him in. "Hambone needed to see me. I'll be there right away."

He ran a hand through his hair again, wincing as his head continued to pound. She smiled, as if laughing at his pain.

"Here, this will help," she drew her wand and conjured a mug of something. Draco lifted it and nearly cursed aloud.

It was coffee. Sweet, glorious coffee.

"How?" he gasped, clutching the mug like a lifeline.

"I'll teach you someday," Granger said mysteriously. "Now snap to it. We've got work to do."

"Thank you," he called after her as she started to leave the office. She paused, as if shocked and gave him a genuine smile. His heart jolted.

Pulling himself together, he gathered a stack of papers and left his office, wishing very much he could have a nap instead.

* * *

By lunchtime Draco was starting to feel halfway like himself and had surprisingly made a fair amount of progress with Granger and Baxter, refining every small detail they could think of to give their team an edge. He had been conspiring with their partnership the most to elevate their presentation much as they had with the proposal concept itself. They hadn't failed him.

On a whim, Draco decided to have his team over Friday night to celebrate their hard work, win or lose. He informed the two he was working with.

"Bring a date?" Baxter asked.

"Sure," Draco shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me."

"What do you think, Granger?" Baxter wagged his eyebrows at her. "Be my date?"

Draco felt a stab of envy at the way Granger laughed, realizing how many hours the two had spent together working on this project. He wished he hadn't said yes.

"And what makes you think I don't already have a date of my own?" she asked in a mocking tone. She briefly met Draco's eyes before looking away.

"You have a date?" Draco asked, his curiosity getting the better of him, working hard to keep his expression blank. Granger shrugged ambiguously, then grinned.

"No, I don't have a date," she scoffed good-naturedly. "I'll attend on my own."

"Oh fine, I'll ask someone else," Baxter pretended to pout. "What about you, boss? You got a date?"

Draco paused for a moment, once more meeting Granger's eyes, noting she was looking at him with interest.

"No," he said finally. "No date either."

"No?" Baxter asked loudly, and Granger looked away, cheeks flushed. "Not what's-her-name? Greengrass?"

"Astoria?" Draco asked, surprised. Baxter read _Witch Weekly_ too? Maybe there was something to that rag that Draco was missing.

"Yeah, her," Baxter replied, grinning.

"We're old friends," he said, suddenly uncomfortable discussing his love life in front of Granger.

"Fine," Baxter held up his hands in mock surrender. "Not my business. I'm going for lunch."

With that the other man left the room, leaving Draco alone with Granger.

"Thanks for the invitation," she said, breaking the tense silence. "I'm sure it will be fun."

She stood, collecting her things, staring expectantly at Draco. He didn't know what to say.

"Yes, I think it will," he finally replied. He stood as well, finding himself standing very close to her. Neither stepped away. Draco met her eyes against his will, his throat suddenly very dry.

"D'you-" he paused, taking a breath.

She looked up at him through long lashes, biting her bottom lip. Draco couldn't speak. He felt really hot. He wanted to ask her to be his date on Friday.

"Do you think we should meet up again tomorrow morning?" He finally choked out, cursing himself and his weak nerve.

"Yes," she replied a little too quickly, blinking. She took a step away, offering him an uneasy smile. "Tomorrow morning works."

With that she all but ran from the boardroom, nearly hitting Lila, who was waiting outside the door for Draco.

Lila was staring, wide-eyed when Draco walked out moments later, brow furrowed.

"Don't," he bit out, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Don't what?" Lila asked, smiling sweetly. "I'm taking you for lunch. By the way, the sexual tension between you two is absolutely ridiculous."

"Don't _that_ ," Draco sighed. "Fine. Lead the way."

* * *

By the time lunch was over Draco was starting to feel thoroughly annoyed with Lila. She was one of his best friends, but she sure didn't understand the concept of limits.

It was as if his and Granger's non-existent and abhorrently awkward relationship had become her main priority. She was convinced that Draco should ask her out.

"I'm her boss," he had reminded her. "Remember, that reason?"

"So what? It was different with you and I." she had said, tossing back her hair. "Fire her. You _need_ to do something about this."

Draco's headache had returned, as he spent the rest of the afternoon catching up on his missed paperwork. He was so fatigued that he left the office, glanced through the _Evening Prophet_ and fell asleep on his couch without dinner.

On Wednesday and Thursday Draco went out of his way to avoid spending any time alone with Granger, just to prove a point to Lila and to himself, however childish. He met up with his whole team as they frantically hammered everything into the final stages, everyone showing signs of nerves for their presentation with the Diagon committee.

But Draco felt confident, knowing how hard his team had worked, how on point their concept was, and how flawless their proposal was bound to be, all tied up together in a complete and tidy package.

Draco hadn`t felt so proud of anything, ever. He was proud of his team for their hard work, and there was a small part that was proud of himself for leading them.

By Thursday evening he just wanted to get it over with, knowing there was nothing more they could do.

By Friday morning he was oddly nervous. He didn't get nervous, especially being so prepared. He was usually the calm one, while everyone else was frantic.

There was a lot more at stake this time. Namely, Draco was likely to find himself unemployed if this went poorly. He had been working here for six years and enjoyed it; he didn't want to go elsewhere.

"Good luck, Draco!" Lila came up to him, flinging her arms around him in a hug. He returned the embrace, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

She pulled back, staring at him closely.

"You're nervous!" she exclaimed, grinning.

"A little," he said, making a face.

"You'll be great. You've done this so many times!"

"You're right," he admitted. "This one just feels different."

"Don't think that way," she scolded. "It's just like any other, and you're going to win it like you always do."

"Thanks Lil," he said, grinning. Her words had managed to relax him a little.

"Time to go!" Granger came up, interrupting them. She was smiling, her eyes wide with excitement. Granger lived for this part; usually Draco did as well.

"Okay, let's do this," Draco grinned back. He straightened his new green tie, catching Granger's eye as he did so. She winked. Draco felt his stomach flop.

He led his team into the presentation room, steeling his nerves. It was now or never.

* * *

Draco looked up from his glass of firewhisky at a loud crack, smiling as Blaise and Lila apparated into his living room.

"Nice place," Lila said, looking around. Draco followed suit, skeptical. His flat was rather plain looking, mostly white walls with very few personal touches.

"If you say so," he replied, grinning. Lila flushed, looking sheepish.

Just then Thomas Baxter apparated in, already holding a glass and a partially full bottle of whiskey, which he held out to Draco.

"This is for you," he announced, "may have had a bit already."

"Thanks Bax," Draco laughed. "No date?"

"Thought I'd fly solo," Baxter replied, grinning. Draco could tell he was already half-sloshed.

The topic reminded Draco of his conversation with Baxter and Granger on Tuesday morning. He wondered what he would do if Granger brought a date.

Blaise and Lila were pouring themselves drinks from Draco's new bottle of whisky, which was now more than half gone, so Draco quickly topped up his own glass.

Adrian and Sol showed up shortly after and Draco started to wonder if Granger had decided not to come. When he realized how badly he wanted her to show, he angrily downed his glass of whisky. It was probably for the best if she didn't anyway.

Draco wouldn't be responsible for his actions if he drank too much around her.

Just then there was a soft knock on the door and he froze. He walked to the door and slowly opened it.

It was her.

"Hi," he said softly, stepping into the doorway, looking down at her.

She looked very pretty. She had done her hair up in a nice way and he thought she was wearing makeup.

"Hi," she smiled, offering him a bottle of wine.

"Thanks," he said, taking the bottle. "Good to see you."

She smiled and he realized she made him feel like a pansy. The thought made him very uncomfortable and he walked back into the flat for his glass of whisky, Granger trailing behind.

Draco sat down in the living room with Blaise and Lila, eyes narrowed. He didn't even think he really liked her, he was just spending far too much time with her at work and was confusing the two.

Blaise looked up at him and snorted.

"What are you pouting for?" he asked, eyes full of laughter.

"Not pouting," Draco bit out shortly. He took a long swig of his drink, pouring more. He looked toward the kitchen, seeing Granger in conversation with Pucey and Keats. By what he could hear, they were discussing the presentation earlier that day.

Everyone had been in high spirits, everything having gone smoothly and as planned. The Diagon Alley committee had been eagerly chatting afterward and no one had fallen asleep during the presentation, which in Draco's experience was always a good thing.

Of course, he was trying to keep from thinking about it too hard since they wouldn't find out until the following week or maybe later.

"Hi Hermione, come join us," Lila suddenly said, and Draco looked up to see Granger had entered the living room. She gave Lila a quick smile and took a seat next to Draco. He almost flinched at her closeness, especially since he was trying to convince himself he wasn't interested in her.

"Don't mind him," Lila continued quickly, glaring at Draco, "he's just being a grump."

"A grump?" Granger asked, surprised. "How come? Shouldn't you be happy? It's _your_ party."

"I suppose," Draco replied noncommittally, shrugging. He shot Lila a glare, hoping she would take the hint.

"Well I think you did great today," Granger said casually, sipping her glass of wine. Draco looked at her, his brow furrowed. She raised an eyebrow as if she were laughing at him.

 _Women!_ He would never understand them.

"Thanks," he bit out. Some part of his brain was scolding him for being cold to Granger when he really wanted to just grab her and – no. He sighed, realizing he needed to lighten up. So what if he thought she was pretty? It didn't have to affect his night. "So did you. You were brilliant."

"Thanks," she replied, flushing.

"Alright," Draco said, starting to feel the whisky buzz, "no more work talk for the rest of the night. We'll make it one to remember, shall we?"

He caught the mischievous glint in Blaise's eyes and knew it mirrored his own. He clinked his glass with Blaise, Lila and Granger and, meeting Granger's gaze, tossed back the rest of his whisky in one. She didn't look away, her lips curved into a challenge of a smile and she finished her own glass of wine.

Draco realized it was hopeless, staring at her. He could tell himself anything he liked, but he wanted her. Bad.

Smirking, he filled her wine glass with whisky.

"Yuck," she said, breaking the silence. "I hate that stuff."

"It grows on you, trust me," he said teasingly. "Don't talk, just drink."

She adopted her stern Granger expression, staring him down and folding her arms.

"You aren't trying to get me drunk, are you?" She smiled but her eyes narrowed.

"Never," Draco replied instantly.

Looking unsure, she took a tiny sip of the whisky, making an exaggerated face to demonstrate her disgust.

"Oh come on, it isn't that bad," he scoffed, brushing it off.

"It's pretty bad," she countered, setting the glass down.

"Well, no sense wasting it." He poured her glass into his empty cup and began drinking it, flashing her his teeth.

"Better you than me," she admitted, holding her hands up. "I'll stick to wine any day."

Shaking his head, Draco looked away to realize that Lila and Blaise were both staring rather blatantly, Blaise with his mouth open in shock.

Disgruntled, Draco leaned back in his seat once more, returning to moodily sipping his whisky.

* * *

Later in the evening, everyone was fairly well out of hand. Last Draco had seen, Baxter, Keats and Pucey were playing some sort of raucous drinking game in the kitchen, each one sloppier than the next.

Granger and Lila were sitting on one couch, giggling together in a way that unnerved Draco to no end. They had both surpassed tipsy long ago, nearly finished the second bottle of wine between them.

Draco and Blaise were seated at the other couch, having just completed several nauseating rounds of shots, and were now recovering. Blaise, who had looked rather green moments ago, was now his usual shade.

"I don't think I've ever seen Granger so human," he announced casually, his words slightly slurred.

"She isn't as annoying as she was in school," Draco agreed, nodding. "And that _arse_." He shook his head, whistling.

"It is nice," Blaise replied, grinning at the look Draco gave him.

Just then Granger looked up at him, bit her lip and laughed obnoxiously at something Lila had said.

He met her brown, unfocused eyes from across the room and couldn't look away.

Suddenly Granger stood, walking to stand in front of him.

"Excuse me Blaise, I need to steal Malfoy for a minute," she said, grabbing Draco's arm. He didn't think she had ever willingly touched him, and it sent a shiver through his body. He stood to meet her level, looking down at her.

He looked across at Lila, narrowing his eyes at her amused expression.

"What is it?" he asked Granger softly, well aware that they were being watched.

"We need to talk," she grinned lazily. Draco noticed her hand was still on his arm. He nodded, taking her into his office.

Granger spun on him once the door was closed, very close to his face. Draco swallowed back a lump in his throat.

"Lila thinks you want to shag me," she said, giggling ridiculously. He had never seen her giggle and it was weird.

Inwardly he was cursing Lila. How many times had he told her not to meddle!

"Lila is correct," he found himself saying. Granger's jaw dropped and she folded her arms, looking offended. He half expected her to hit him or at the very least walk out. At least then he would know what she was thinking. But she just stared at him. Eventually she spoke, shaking her head.

" _I_ don't think we should shag. We work together," she said.

"But do you want to?" he asked her quietly. He met her big brown eyes and it was all he had not to kiss her.

"I don't know," she whispered, looking shocked.

"That isn't a no," he smirked.

"Not a no." She smiled up at him through her lashes.

Then she attacked him. It took Draco a moment to comprehend that she was kissing him, like an aggressive lip-bruising sort of kiss, and another moment to kiss her back, in the same way because this was what had been consuming his thoughts for so long and he could hardly believe it was happening.

And he knew that she was drunk and he was drunk and damnit, but she was _so good_ at this and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as he could manage. He tugged on her lower lip with his teeth and nearly died when his tongue met hers, her hands on his face soft but firm.

He couldn't resist a quick grab to _that arse_ and she groaned into his mouth which set his groin on fire. He hadn't realized just how badly he wanted her until this moment, with her body in his arms and her tongue in his mouth.

"Granger," he breathed in her ear as they finally broke apart, " _fuck_. What was _that_ for?"

She bit her lip, fighting back a smile.

"Just cause," she said lightly, "I wanted to see if you were a good kisser."

"And?" he asked, smirking.

"Five stars," she whispered. She bit her lip again. "Maybe I might want us to shag, but not tonight."

"Me too," he admitted. "When you aren't so drunk."

He grinned as she nodded, looking nervous.

"But this means I can kiss you again?" he asked, stroking her cheekbone.

"Please do," she said, rolling her eyes as he pulled her in again.

* * *

 **Drop some love in the box if you enjoy! xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, thanks to all who take the time to read, review, favourite and follow! It all means so much :)

I also appreciate constructive feedback! I'm working on two other fics beyond this one and I definitely take your opinions into account when I plot out my writing!

Fun fact: the most significant scene with Hermione in this chapter was actually part of the inspiration for this fic and one of the first bits I wrote.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise.

* * *

When Draco woke on Saturday it took him a long moment to realize what was going on. He was nauseous and had a throbbing headache.

Dragging himself out of his room he was confused to see Lila in his kitchen before he recalled that she and Blaise had passed out tangled together in his living room the night before.

He couldn't even remember how late everyone had been over. Three, maybe, or four? Five? He rubbed his eyes as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

Lila swooped in, placing a large mug of coffee on the table in front of him, grinning. Draco had purchased a coffee machine earlier in the week to cut his new expensive habit of buying coffee out.

"You're amazing," he choked, nearly scalding his tongue in an attempt to chug it back.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"Dreadful," he replied, "I think there is a good chance I will probably vomit this coffee."

He laughed as Lila wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Where's Blaise?" Draco asked, looking around.

"Out cold still," she answered, drinking from her own mug of coffee. "You two were on a whole different level last night. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it."

"Yes," Draco said, a faint smile creeping onto his face. "Blaise and I have been training in the art of drunkenness since our days at Hogwarts. We've nearly perfected it."

"I think even Granger was a little shocked," Lila said, looking at him pointedly.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, nearly spilling coffee down his front. "Granger."

"She was fairly drunk too, though, from what I could tell," Lila said.

"Blaise and I were _so_ out of hand."

Now the memories were coming back. After Granger had kissed him, she had been rather closed off around everyone else, drinking herself into a quiet stupor. But she was bound to have noticed he and Blaise behaving like teenagers.

"Fuck," he exclaimed, taking another miserable sip of coffee. "She kissed me Lil. Like, _kissed_ me."

"No!" Lila said, eyes wide. "You didn't tell me that last night!"

"Well, I don't think I was all that coherent," he admitted. "She said she didn't want to shag me because we work together and we were too drunk."

"How sensible of her," Lila's lips were twitching.

Just then Blaise dragged himself into the kitchen, groaning faintly as he poured himself a mug of coffee. He nearly tripped over Lila's chair as he took a seat of his own.

"What the fuck was the matter with us last night?" Blaise asked, looking bewildered. "Do you realize how much whisky we drank?"

"I'm trying not to think about it," Draco said, feeling queasy.

"What have you got to eat?" Blaise's voice was muffled by his arms as he was half laying on the table.

"Not much," Lila said, "I already checked."

"Fine," Blaise lifted his head, blinking several times in the light. "I'm going to toss, and then we'll go get breakfast."

* * *

Monday morning came quickly as always and Draco strode into Bullham and Miner feeling refreshed, wondering what he would have to do next.

They weren't likely to hear back from the Diagon Alley committee until they had seen all of the other proposals and considered the merits of each, which could take at least until the end of the week.

Even if their proposal was selected, implementing the idea was the simplest part given that it was a magical firm and thus only required some paperwork and a relatively simple transfer of the concept through the wave of a wand. The hard work was all done, win or lose.

"After seeing how efficiently you directed your team, I think you may be able to divide them into two groups," Bullham was saying. He had scheduled a meeting with Draco to discuss the next direction.

"I agree," Draco replied. "Diagon Alley was such a large case, much more so than most of the jobs we do here. I think my team could handle two smaller jobs easily."

He hoped.

"Good," Bullham grunted. "Take a look."

He laid out a selection of job files in front of Draco. He perused each one, not too concerned. A job was a job.

"I think my team will be able to handle any of these," he told his boss.

"Fine," Bullham shrugged, "take these two, and I'll distribute the rest."

"There are a lot of new jobs coming in," Draco said, surprised at the volume of work in the company.

"Tell me about it," the older man shook his head. "Believe it or not, everyone wants _you_ on their job."

"I guess these are the lucky two," he held up the two job files his team would be divided on, grinning.

"If this keeps up, I'll promote another new Senior Executive to help direct the workload," Bullham informed him. Draco was a bit shocked, but it made sense. His team had worked well enough under his guidance, although they still hadn't heard back. Maybe they had completely missed the mark with the Diagon committee, but Draco somehow doubted it.

He left Bullham's office, feeling a skip in his step when he saw Granger working diligently at her desk.

"Hi," he said, stopping beside her. He felt a smile tug at his lips.

"Oh, hello," she replied breezily, not looking up at him.

"How was the rest of your weekend?" he asked, leaning in to see what she was working so hard on. She was making a shopping list.

"Dry," she said, still not looking up.

He stared at her, a little disbelieving. He knew _he_ had barely thought of anything but her all weekend, looking forward to seeing her again at work. It seemed the feeling wasn't mutual.

"When you're done with that scintillating task, I need to see you in my office," he said, his tone returning to business. He turned and walked away.

Ten minutes later she knocked on the door. Draco took his time in opening it to let her in.

"What's wrong?" he asked, meeting her eyes. He could tell by her tense stance that she wasn't happy being there.

"Nothing," she said, looking away from him. "You wanted to see me?"

"Well, yeah," he said, feeling put out. "I did want to see you. But I see that it's one-sided."

His stomach was rolling in a disturbing manner that made him feel slightly sick.

"I don't know how to put this," she began uneasily, stealing a glance at him. "I'm quite embarrassed about Friday night. I had hoped you wouldn't make a big deal of it. I was _very_ drunk."

"So was I," he said, stepping closer to her. "That doesn't mean I didn't mean it."

"Come on, it was stupid," she said, biting her lip. "You and I? It's laughable."

"I don't think so," he defended. His stomach was now wedged awkwardly in his throat.

"Let's get something straight here," she said, her voice snapping to business. "Just because you've been making an effort to be nice to me and I have been attempting to be civil in return for a couple weeks, does not make us friends, and it doesn't mean you _know me_."

Draco recoiled, feeling a stab of hurt in his chest. He had not expected her to treat him like this.

" _You_ kissed _me_ , Granger," he reminded her, feeling suddenly defensive.

"And I wish I hadn't," she threw back at him, her expression softening at something she must have seen in his eyes. "It isn't you. You've been very kind. I have some... _issues_ to work through. Alone."

"Fine," he said shortly, holding up his hands in surrender. "Obviously I misjudged the situation."

"Was that all you wanted?" she asked, glancing back at the door anxiously.

He stared coldly at her for a moment, before walking to his desk and throwing one of the two new job files at her rather roughly.

"No," he bit out, "I was going to see if you wanted to be the team leader on one of these jobs, seeing how well you did last time and how I've got to split the team in two. Just to monitor the other half when I'm not there, nothing too hard. I thought you were the most qualified to be delegated the task."

"Oh," she said, flushing. He thought she was regretting her tone.

"But I can ask someone else if you aren't interested." He sat down at his desk, opening his own file and starting to work on it, effectively dismissing her.

"If you want to ask someone else, ask someone else," she said quietly, now looking nervous.

"I asked you." He pursed his lips, tiring of this inane conversation now. He wanted to sulk in peace and quiet.

"Okay, I'll do it," she finally said.

"Good. We'll meet as a team after lunch," he said in his most business-like tone, assuring her that he was done talking about feelings.

She opened her mouth as if to say something, then turned and left, closing the door quietly behind her.

Draco stared mutinously at the door, long after it had closed. What the fuck! Women.

* * *

Over the next few days Draco did his best to push Granger from his mind entirely, a task at which, he had learned, he was miserable. He had taken to completely ignoring her unless it was necessary to speak about work. He knew it was childish but didn't care.

His team, now split into two parts, were settling well into their new tasks. Draco had selected Lila and Baxter to work with him – he had almost taken Pucey but then remembered how Granger and Baxter had been joking together the week before and decided he didn't want them to work together so closely again.

Beyond that, Pucey and Keats were a good team so it only made sense to leave them together. Draco's team was designing an ad for Quality Quidditch Supplies promoting the newest and fastest model of broom, and he had given the others a promotional campaign for Scrivenshaft's, the quill shop in Hogsmeade, though he would of course be working on both jobs.

With fewer members on his team, Draco had taken a more hands-on approach with the concept and design this time and found it was a fairly good way to get Granger off his mind. Of course, Lila tutting at him and sending suggestive looks in the brunette's direction wasn't helping.

"She doesn't want anything to do with me," Draco had informed Lila shortly on Monday afternoon when she had asked about it and he had left it at that, refusing to say any more.

He wished she would just leave him alone about it and stop sharing everything with Blaise, who found the entire situation just shy of hilarious.

Unless it was his imagination, Granger had been making an effort to be nice to him. Maybe she realized her rejection had legitimately bothered him. Draco didn't want her pity.

So he was doing his best to forget about his ill-conceived interest in her and move on.

* * *

"Can I talk to you quick?" Granger was standing in the doorway of his office, looking nervous.

It was Thursday at the end of day and Draco was preparing to leave for the day. He sighed, turning to her.

"Is it about work?" he asked, disinterested. He was just starting to distract himself enough to forget about her.

"Well, no," she said, fidgeting with her sweater.

"Then no." He attempted to walk past her but her hand on his arm stopped him in his tracks. Unwillingly, he lifted his gaze to hers, his expression hard.

"Don't be so mad at me," she said, biting her lip.

"Not mad," he said shortly, trying to loosen his arm from her grip. It only tightened.

"I mean it," she said. It seemed she was not going to take no for an answer. "I was insensitive on Monday. I need you to understand that I didn't mean to push you away like that."

"Well you did," he said colder than he intended. "What happened Friday meant something to me, whether or not it did to you. After seeing the way you treat people I am no longer interested in getting to know you better."

Her expression fell, her grip on his arm loosened.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," she said quietly, her brow furrowed.

"Well yeah, me too," he said, running a hand through his hair, trying to keep himself calm. "Damnit Granger, what do I have to do to get you to _let go_ of things that happened _years_ ago? I was trying so hard and now we're right back where we were before all this."

"I don't know," she whispered. "There are just things about me you don't know, things I haven't told anyone. About what happened after the war." She was looking up at him desperately.

"Obviously I won't understand unless I know," he reasoned. How was he supposed to empathize with her reticence when she wouldn't tell him what was bothering her?

"I want you to be interested in getting to know me better again," she said, seeming very small and unlike herself. Draco shook his head.

"How can I get to know you when you won't give me a chance?"

When she had no answer he turned and left.

They had won the proposal, by a landslide, according to Hambone.

It was Friday afternoon and his team had just received the news and they were celebrating, chatting loudly, having set aside their work for the rest of the day.

Draco watched, not feeling very cheerful, as Hambone briefed him on the details.

"Good work, kid," his boss said, clapping him on the shoulder. "I'll remember this one when it comes to bonus time."

Draco raised an eyebrow. He had never received a bonus before. He supposed that might be something to look forward to.

He glanced up as Hambone left the room. Granger was chatting with Lila. As if feeling his gaze, both girls looked up at him at the same time. Lila gave him a winning smile, Granger chewed on her lip nervously before her lips curved into the slightest of smiles.

Draco gave the two a resigned smile; after all, he felt great that they had completed their goal and it would be their concept as the new face of Diagon Alley. It was a good feeling to know he wasn't completely useless as a boss.

But he hadn't spoken to Granger all day and just looking at her was exhausting. The harder he tried to forget about her, the worse he felt about it. The way they had been moving toward friendship _or something_ and now this – it was worse than when they hadn't been anything.

At least _he_ had been willing to try.

After a brief visit with the rest of his team, Draco returned to his office to spend the rest of the afternoon alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Draco had realized something unsettling over the weekend. He was lonely.

He had always been able to overlook the fact that he was, for the most part, on his own. He had never been one to confuse alone with lonesome. In fact, he usually preferred it that way.

He wasn't sure where things had changed. Maybe it was to do with Astoria leaving their quasi-relationship for someone who could offer her a real commitment. Or the fact that Lila, who he might have seen a future with under different circumstances, was dating his best friend.

But it was Granger, the perpetual thorn in his side, who had been the final straw. He had allowed himself to actually care for her, in a way that he hadn't cared for anyone else. And she had rejected him, citing personal issues, though he couldn't say whether he believed that or not.

Regardless, there was nothing there for him.

Draco found himself thinking of his father for the first time in a long time. The last time he had seen his father's gaunt face in Azkaban had inspired extreme nightmares and that had been years ago. He had no desire to go back there; he didn't owe that man anything and believed he got what he deserved.

But he couldn't help thinking what it would be like to rot in a small cell, knowing there would be no escape and no one to care about you.

He wished he could see his mother. She had moved to France after the war was over and became very weak. She had succumbed to illness two years prior.

Despite the way he had been raised to care for no one, Draco suspected he had actually loved his mother in a small way. He missed her now, more and more frequently.

He had come to fully appreciate his friends since Hogwarts, where his only true friend had been Blaise. Draco hadn't deserved a friend like Blaise back then, he thought. But Blaise had always been by his side through thick and thin, as he remained now.

Draco had developed many of his other friendships after the fog of war had cleared from his brain, after his father had been put where he belonged. Only then had Draco been able to become his own person.

Now Draco found himself at a point in his life where he was interested in something more. He was starting to suspect that involved someone else. He had realized he didn't want to spend his whole life alone.

The problem with that was that he had trouble letting people in. The one time he had tried, he had been let down. He didn't know how to feel about that.

He had tried to push the troubling thoughts aside, though they only grew worse so that by the time Draco arrived at work Monday morning he just wanted to go back home.

He didn't want to face Lila and her sympathy, or Granger and her stupid big hair and big eyes.

He didn't particularly want to work either but he had nothing else to keep his mind occupied so that was what kept him going. That and the hinted promise from Hambone that he might be receiving a bonus this year. Maybe he would go on a trip somewhere.

Draco found his mind so cluttered that he felt as if he were just going through the motions of his daily life, not sure of what he was actually trying to accomplish.

Granger's attempts to talk to him only made it worse. As far as he was concerned, if she wasn't willing to show him the same respect and honesty he had tried to show her, he didn't want to hear it.

* * *

Wednesday night found Draco drinking whisky alone, as was the habit more often than not lately. Sometimes Blaise came over but Draco suspected even he was tiring of his friend's melancholy.

A huge thunderclap made Draco jump in his seat, spilling his drink on the floor. Cursing as he went to the kitchen for a towel, he nearly missed the soft knock on the door.

He paused, not sure if it hadn't been the storm, when it came again. _No one_ knocked on his door; mostly they just apparated in.

It was Granger.

She stood on his doorstep in the pouring rain, her clothing soaked through, her hair drenched and plastered to her head.

"Australia," she ground out through clattering teeth, her fingers wrapped around her arms in a futile attempt to warm up. "I was in Australia."

"And what were you doing there?" he inquired, one eyebrow quirked. He gestured for her to enter but she stood firm.

"I went there to find my parents." He met her eyes and they shone with raw pain.

"What were they doing in Australia?" He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, feeling awkward and bewildered.

"I sent them there," she bit out, still shaking. "Before I left with Harry and Ron. I altered their memories, and they existed under the pretense that they were Monica and Wendell Wilkins. I did it for their protection."

"I see," Draco murmured. "And you went to undo the spell."

She was silent, staring at him unblinkingly with her wide eyes, her lips parted in despair.

"Yes," she finally replied, looking to the ground. "That was my intention, going there."

"Did Potter and Weasley go with you?" He wondered why this was important to ask.

"No," she shook her head. "I went alone. They didn't know. They still don't."

"Come in, Granger," he encouraged, realizing that she was still in the downpour. "No need getting sick."

She didn't respond. She was suddenly very transfixed with her sneaker, soaked through, digging into his front step. Then she looked back to him, her eyes dull and empty.

"I couldn't do it, Draco," she whispered, her voice cracking on his name. "The spell failed... I failed."

The words seemed to register with her, finally, when she said them out loud. Then her legs gave way, and Draco caught her before she could fall. He lifted her easily into his entryway and when he set her down she collapsed into him, tossing her arms around his neck, burying her face into his chest.

Instinctively, Draco pulled her closer, not minding that she was soaking him with rainwater and her tears. His heart folded at the sight of her so distressed and he gathered her up, carrying her to the sofa in his living room.

So this was it. Her personal issue was her parents, trapped in an alternate life, across the world.

Draco wasn't a stranger to women showing up at his home late at night. But this was very different; those women weren't distraught and they weren't Granger.

He performed a drying spell, covered her in a blanket and went to make a pot of tea.

When Draco came back she had uncovered herself and was sitting cross-legged, biting her lower lip. He poured her a cup of tea and she sipped it quietly.

"Thank you," she said after a moment, looking up at him.

"You're welcome," he replied, unsure of what else to say, as if this was an everyday occurrence. "So? Spill."

"I told you most of it already," she began. "I sent them there when Harry, Ron and I were setting off to hunt down Horcruxes, so they would be safe and I planned on finding them later to reverse the spell. I was so excited after the war ended, I would finally get to see them again. However, when I cast the charm I made it so they couldn't be located by a spell. So no one else could find them."

She cut off, staring into the floor, picking at a spot on the couch.

"Well, it took me weeks just to find them. I'm aware of the irony," she continued eventually, glancing at him. Draco sat quietly, sipping his own tea. "They had moved two different houses in the time they were there, the first for my father's new job and the second because they had moved to a bad neighbourhood and been broken into.

"When I finally found them I was so overcome I immediately tried explaining everything, which didn't exactly go over well and they called the police on me."

"You went to jail?" he asked, looking up.

"Of course not," she waved a hand. "I'm a witch, remember?" Draco snorted.

"But it made things more difficult," she went on, "because I had read that undoing a spell like this could pose trouble if it happened too quick. The person usually needs to be forewarned or it could cause shock damage.

"So I developed a plan," she said, lips twitching. She looked up at Draco with an almost embarrassed grin. "I disabled their alarm systems, their telephones, disillusioned the house and I broke in. I figured if I could _make_ them listen to me, maybe they might eventually remember."

"And how did that go over?" Draco laughed.

"Not well," she admitted. "They recognized me immediately of course, as the crazy girl from the last time. They wouldn't listen to anything I had to say and eventually escaped to the neighbours. I left for a while to lay low and do some research."

She paused in her story, rubbing her eyes and pouring another cup of tea.

"Long story short, nothing I tried worked. At one point I grew desperate and attempted the counter-spell, consequences be damned, but nothing happened. At all. _Nothing_. Can you believe that? And nothing I read gave me any understanding. I spent hours in the ministry, at St. Mungo's going through the case archives, reading through every book on memory charms I could find. Nothing."

"Did you ask anyone for help?" he asked. "A healer or someone who specializes in these things?"

"No," she said, flushing. "I've been too embarrassed. But I looked literally everywhere. It's been the most thoroughly researched topic of my life and it's the one I can't figure out. The one that's most important."

She looked defeated, her brows furrowed, staring into the floor.

"And you never told Potter and Weasley?" Draco still found that hard to believe.

"I told them everything was fine," she said in a small voice. "That it had gone well and my parents had just chosen to remain in Australia because they liked it there and had made lots of friends. Which isn't a complete lie because they do like it there. Every so often I tell them I've gone to Australia for a visit."

"Maybe they could have helped you find an answer," he said and almost laughed at the look Granger gave him. "Okay fine, but they could have at least been there for you."

"This was and is my burden to bear. That's why I couldn't tell you. I had an especially hard time with Ron after I gave up and returned home. I suppose he always thought he and I would end up together and I would give him a dozen red-headed babies."

Draco shriveled his nose at the thought and Granger laughed softly.

"I know, it's a difficult thought even for me. I told him I couldn't give him what he wanted, but I didn't tell him why, and he stopped speaking to me for a long time."

Draco stared at her for a long moment, then he sighed.

"You're going to figure this out, Granger," he said, meeting her skeptical gaze. "If you can't, no one can."

"It's been six years," she said, giving him a sad smile. "I think if the answer was out there I would have found it by now."

"Well I'm going to help you," he said matter-of-factly, "so that's something you didn't have before."

Her brows flew into her hair and her mouth opened in surprise.

"You don't need to do that," she said, biting her lip. "Though it is sort of nice being able to talk to someone about it."

"I have too much free time," Draco replied shortly. "I need something to do in my evenings other than drink whisky."

He was caught off guard when Granger threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a sudden hug. He stroked her back awkwardly, a little relieved when she moved back, wiping away a tear.

"You should get some sleep," Draco said after a moments' hesitation. "You can stay here if you like, I'll sleep on the couch."

"I couldn't do that," she said quickly, "I'll go home." Draco could see she didn't want to be alone.

"Really, it's fine," he said, shrugging. "You can have my bed."

"Well I can't make you sleep on the couch in your own home," she pondered.

"Then I'll sleep in the bed too," he grinned, raising his eyebrows suggestively. She flushed bright red, looking away.

"Fine, but no weird business," she said sternly, "and keep to your own side."

"I will," he assured her, raising his hands in surrender. "Granger, I'm glad you told me."

She turned, on her way to the bedroom already and smiled.

"Me too, sort of." She walked back over, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then hurried off again. Draco blinked, surprised before shaking his head and following her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Thanks as always to everyone who's been reading, leaving follows and favourites and especially reviews. I appreciate it all so very much! I meant to get this one up earlier but with the e-mail notification glitches I decided to hold off.

I wrote an angsty AU Draco/Hermione one-shot this week! It stumbled into my mind and I spent the rest of that day completely useless until I was able to flesh it out. It's called Saving Draco - I would be so honoured if you guys would check it out! Much different style than this one for sure.

Please enjoy our continuation here :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise.

* * *

When Draco awoke the next morning it was to the face of Hermione Granger almost uncomfortably close to his. She was still fast asleep, her face calm with a faint smile. Her hair looked huge and he resisted the urge to touch it.

Feeling his gaze on her, she slowly opened her eyes, blinking into focus.

"Thought I told you to stay on your side," she said, her eyes twinkling.

"I _am_ on my side." He grinned back.

"Oh," she said, flushing as she realized where she was. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he said softly, "this is a nice way to wake up."

She looked away, seemingly embarrassed.

"I think it feels a bit weird." She wrinkled her nose but she was smiling.

"Why, was I snoring?" He laughed, then rolled onto his back to give her some space.

Draco got up to take a shower and a thought crossed his mind. Was he still mad at Granger for how she had treated him after the party? No, he didn't think so. He understood now what she was struggling with. He imagined, had he been in a similar situation, with the chance to recover his parents – provided he'd had a good relationship with them – he probably would have done everything he could think of.

In Granger's mind, apparently, that meant she needed to go it alone. He could only imagine her frustration.

"We can't show up at work together," Granger said quickly when they were both ready to leave. "What will people think?"

"They'll think we must have been up having raucous deviant sex all night long," Draco said straight-faced because he knew she would turn red and she did. "Who cares what people think?"

" _I do_ ," she hissed, eyes narrowed. Obviously humour early in the morning was wasted on her. "I'll leave now and you follow in five minutes, got it?"

"Got it, leave now." He nodded, lips twitching.

"You're unbearable," she shook her head. "Five minutes!"

With that, she was gone. Draco grinned. She was so easy to mess with... and so pretty in the morning.

Two minutes later, Draco apparated to work and saw Granger had not caught a lift up to their floor yet.

"You're early," she informed him icily.

"I didn't want to be late," he replied stiffly. The lift arrived and Draco walked in. Granger stared suspiciously and it reminded him of the day after he had selected her to be on his team. He almost smiled when she eventually joined him in the lift this time. She sighed, looking up at him.

"Thank you for last night," she said softly. "I really appreciate it."

"You'll appreciate me even more when I figure out a solution to your troubles, girl," he winked.

Her eyes widened but then she shook her head.

"I've learned not to get my hopes up." She gave him a sad smile and walked out to her desk as they arrived at Bullham and Miner. Draco just watched her arse go, smirking when she turned back and caught him.

* * *

Draco had thrown himself into his new self-appointed task that same evening and had been spending the bulk of his evenings researching, digging around Mungo's and trying to find an answer. It wasn't much like his job but the two seemed to be blending together. Work and research and work and research and work. But Draco didn't mind – he had been growing dangerously unhappy as well as dangerously addicted to his drinking. This gave him something else to focus on.

Privately, he hoped that Granger was happy for his help, though they mostly worked separately. He hoped that if this were to be put to rest she might finally be able to move on from this chapter of her life. Perhaps into a life with him.

The problem was that Granger was brilliant, the smartest in their year or century or something – there wasn't anything she hadn't already gone over. He quickly found out this would be a very difficult thing to accomplish. But he wouldn't give up, not if the answer was out there.

Granger had more or less become his second in command at work, co-ordinating her sub-team whenever Draco was unable to be there. They worked very well together, breezing through a number of jobs effectively in a short length of time. Draco could tell Hambone was impressed by the way he often stopped in the board room while the team was working and had nothing negative to say.

Now that Draco knew the burden Granger had been carrying for so many years, he had developed a stronger respect for her, the way she so efficiently separated her work from her personal life. But it also made him sad for her and all the more dedicated to the new cause he had taken up.

Rescuing two Muggles from one of the seasonally nicest places on earth. He would have found it almost laughable if he didn't know the situation better.

He hadn't told Blaise or Lila what he had been working on but they had both noticed a change in his demeanour. And Lila seemed only too keen to notice how well he and Granger were working together as she wouldn't quit winking at him whenever he was speaking with the brunette.

Granger had taken to coming by his office to discuss work-related progress and chat almost every morning. But they never discussed anything else related to her parents – the only thing worth mentioning would be results.

* * *

Draco had hardly realized how fast things had been going. It had been close to six weeks since he began helping Granger with her predicament.

This particular morning he had a bounce to his step as he set off, coffee in one hand, a folder in the other.

He had been at the Ministry late last night, poring over case after case when he stumbled on one almost by accident. It told of an Auror who had his memory automatically altered in the event of capture so he wouldn't share any classified information. When the Auror was finally recovered, his handlers had gone through a great deal of trouble trying to return his former memory to him since the altered reality had become so strong it was what his brain now believed to be true.

Draco had been searching for something else entirely when he found this one in the archives of the Auror's department. He had read through it, wide-eyed and quickly made a copy.

He arrived at work early, tucked the file into some papers on Granger's desk and went to his office to begin his work.

Twenty minutes later she came into his office without knocking, eyes wide and face pale. She was clutching the file so hard it was starting to fold.

"Where did you get this?" she asked, very quietly.

"Auror's Department." He stood, walking over to her.

"The _Auror's_..." she trailed off, staring at the floor.

"Yeah. What do you think?" he shoved his hands into his pockets, anxious. She looked up at him, tears threatening to overflow, brows furrowed.

"Draco," she choked, biting her lip. "This might be it."

"I know," he nodded.

The file had gone on to detail the trials undergone to return the man to his memory, resulting eventually in the discovery of a complicated counter-charm which had worked.

Draco was caught off guard as she threw her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his own arms around her, bringing her closer, kissing her hair softly.

She pulled back, hands on his shoulders and suddenly kissed him full on the mouth, flushing with embarrassment when she quickly pulled away. Draco barely had time to react but he grinned teasingly at her.

"I have to go to Australia," she said, snapping to action.

"I know," he repeated himself, "we'll go this weekend."

"We?" she asked, bewildered.

"I'm coming with you, of course," he said as if she were a child.

"Maybe I should go alone, just in case..." she trailed off and he knew what she meant. In case it didn't work.

"Then I'll be there with you, win or lose. You didn't have anyone there with you last time, I'll be there for you this time."

"Thank you," she said, eyes welling with tears again.

"Oh, you're welcome, Granger," he grinned at her, mussing her hair. "Now get to work."

* * *

"Draco, are you coming to Blaise's tonight?" Lila asked, coming into his office Friday afternoon.

"Not sure," Draco replied breezily, tidying his desk, getting ready to leave for the weekend. "I've got some things to take care of but maybe after."

He and Granger had agreed it was best not to tell people they were going to Australia for a weekend trip to avoid unnecessary questions.

"What sort of things?" Lila was asking innocently.

"Just some housework things," Draco said distractedly. He was mentally running through the things he needed to bring.

"That sounds suspicious," Lila teased. "This wouldn't have to do with your recent preoccupation, would it?"

"No," Draco looked up, feigning shock. "I don't know what you mean by that."

"You're a bad liar," Lila scolded him. "Are you or are you not seeing Hermione tonight?"

"You're crazy," Draco scoffed, shaking his head. "It's been a busy week and I have some things to take care of, is all."

"Fine, I'll believe you," Lila held up her hands in defeat.

Just then, Granger rushed into the office, eyes scanning a sheet of parchment.

"Are you set to go?" she asked. "I've set up a connection with the Floo network for us."

The brunette looked up to see Lila staring between the two of them, her mouth open in surprise.

"You are, you filthy liar!" she exclaimed, smacking Draco rather hard on the arm. "Where are you going?"

Granger just stared, eyes wide. She looked to Draco for help and he swallowed a lump in his throat, feeling as if they had been found out doing something illicit.

"Hertfordshire," he said, rather unconvincingly he thought. The look on Granger's face confirmed it. "We are going to Hertfordshire to visit old school friends."

"You two have mutual friends?" Lila was looking bewildered now. "Why not just apparate?"

"Apparition makes Granger nauseous," Draco blurted quickly. He ignored the disgruntled look on her face.

"I didn't know that," Lila said, looking oddly at Granger. "I've seen you apparate before, I thought. Strange, most people feel more nauseous using Floo."

Draco sighed, cursing Lila and her sudden skills of observation.

"I don't care for either, particularly," Granger said in a small, uncertain voice. "I prefer the Floo network."

"Okay fine," Lila said, tossing her hair back. "Obviously you two are in cahoots. Have fun!" She threw her hands up in mock irritation and left the office, closing the door behind her.

"So," Granger walked over to him, a sort of half smile on her face. "Are you sure you want to come?"

"I'm not going to let you do this alone," he said softly. He assessed her silently for a moment. "You know, Granger, it's alright to let people in. Trust me, I learned that the hard way."

She bit her lip, hesitating for a moment.

"You're right, I guess," she finally said, not meeting his eyes. "It was just so difficult for me to admit that I couldn't do it. I mean, they're my _parents_. I put them in that situation and I haven't been able to get them back out." She shook her head.

"You will," Draco said softly. He laced his fingers with hers and gave her hand a squeeze. "You'll get it."

"You've been so good to me," she said, finally meeting his eyes. "So helpful. I can hardly believe it."

"You deserve some rest from this," he said quietly. He took a deep breath; she was so close and he was so enraptured.

"Thank you." She bit her lip.

Draco leaned in, testing the waters. He pulled her closer, right up against him, wrapping an arm around her back. His other hand tracing her cheekbone. He heard her sharp intake of breath; she hadn't made an effort to move away.

Draco pressed his lips to hers, his eyes slid shut, relieved to feel her respond right away.

He kissed her deeper, his tongue meeting hers and he could barely comprehend the explosion of sensation in his brain. This was completely unlike the last time; that had been aggressive and drunken. This was gentle and thorough, passionate.

This time Granger was fully in control of her faculties and she was more than willing.

Draco kissed her harder, pressing her back against the door. He gripped her thighs, lifting her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands in his hair.

He realized he wanted to shag her right against this door and it was this thought, coupled with Granger's muffled giggle at feeling the evidence of his arousal that caused him to pull away.

He set her gently back on the floor, resting his forehead on hers as his heart rate settled. Granger bit her lip before smiling up at him, her eyes sparkling. She was so gorgeous Draco could barely stand it.

"Like I said before," she said, absently playing with the unbuttoned collar of his shirt, "five stars."

"I could say the same to you, girl," he teased, grinning back at her. "You're too fucking beautiful."

She flushed pink, looking away from him into the floor.

"So this means you still want to shag me?" she asked so softly Draco had to strain to hear her.

"You have _no idea_ ," he groaned, feeling rather uncomfortable right at the moment from their kiss and hearing her use the word 'shag'.

"Well," Granger said, extricating herself from the door he still had her trapped against and putting a safe distance between them. "Maybe we'll have to see how this weekend goes." She grinned when his jaw dropped.

Draco turned to her, smirking. He raised an eyebrow at her determination to avoid his gaze.

"Granger," he drawled, "you have before, haven't you?"

He had wanted to know for a long time whether she was a virgin. She struck him as the type to hold out, but there were a lot of things about her that had surprised him recently.

"It's been a while, but yes," she finally responded, face red.

"Don't say Weasley," Draco all but begged. Granger actually laughed.

"No, never with Ron."

"What a _relief,_ " Draco said exaggeratedly. "I might have had to reconsider. So how long is a while?"

He was having fun taunting her as she grew more disgruntled, throwing him a dirty look.

"Around a year, maybe more," she shrugged, avoiding his gaze.

" _A year!_ " Draco was shocked. He didn't know what he had expected. He preferred the idea that she hadn't been with anyone in a while. He also suspected her list was short. "I can help you with that right now, if you like."

"Aren't you such a gentleman," she teased, now finding humour in the situation. "Right now, I think we'd better get going."

"You're right as always," he sighed, grinning in defeat. He tossed an arm around her shoulder and when she looked up at him he could see she was terrified. "Granger don't be nervous. I've got a good feeling about this."

"Okay, I'll try," she said in a quiet voice, forcing a smile.

* * *

They had moved, once more. What was it with Muggles and re-locating themselves so often? Draco's family had resided in Malfoy Manor for centuries – until Draco himself had moved into his own flat after the war.

It took two days of searching, asking the neighbours around their last known address, before they finally learned anything at all.

"The Wilkins? Yes, I remember," one man had said, looking deep in thought, scratching his stubbly chin. Draco found him to be quite unkempt and had to wonder whether the man actually knew what he was talking about.

"Yes, do you know where they moved to?" Granger asked sharply, breaking the man's reverie.

"Out of country, I thought," the man said, drifting off. "Must have been France or England I think. Yes, England."

Draco had glanced over nervously just in time to see the colour drain from Granger's face.

"They moved to England?" he asked, as Granger seemed lost in her own thoughts.

"Must've been a year ago," the man said, nodding with a toothless grin.

"When were you last here to check on them?" Draco asked under his breath. Granger shook her head, still looking confused.

"A little over a year. A year and a half maybe," she finally responded, her hand fidgeting nervously with her wand, tucked in her pocket.

"Do you know where in England they were going?" Draco asked, knowing exactly what was going on in Granger's head. Blaming herself for not keeping a closer eye on them, for not knowing their acquaintances better.

But as far as she had known, the Wilkins had loved their life in Australia.

"Nah, dunno." The man shook his head. Draco asked the man a few other questions but received nothing immediately helpful.

"Thank you for your help," Draco said politely as the man scurried off. Tentatively he set his hand on Granger's back, still apparently lost in her own mind.

" _England_ ," she whispered, meeting his gaze. "All this time, they've been so close."

"You couldn't have known," he replied softly.

"What if they've been in _London_ , and I haven't known," she continued. "I certainly wasn't expecting _this_."

"Neither was I," Draco admitted. "But as least we will be able to track them down easier once we're back. Come on, let's go back to the hotel."

Vaguely she agreed, allowing herself to be side-along apparated back to the hotel room they had stayed in for the past two nights. Draco had offered to sleep on the couch though Granger, while flushing bright red, had declined, saying they could share the bed so long as he kept to himself. The brief conversation before they had left with regards to _shagging_ had not come back up.

Draco knew she was back in that place where she was the one who had to figure this out and he simply felt alright to be along with her.

It took a long while and a very long shower for Granger to emerge, slightly less catatonic. She sat cross-legged on the bed, staring silently as Draco read a book, leaning against the backboard, propped up on a pillow. He finished his page and set the book down.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, meeting her eyes.

"I think so," she bit her lip. "This is difficult to accept. I knew I should have kept a closer eye on them, I just have been busy with work and things."

"This doesn't change what we found out. We can still use the counter-charm once we find them in England," Draco reminded her. "That was the biggest hurdle."

"I know," she shook her head. "I just can't stop thinking _what if_. And what brought them back to England? Did they remember something?"

This thought hadn't crossed Draco's mind. He didn't want to say, but based on what he had read in the Auror's report, that didn't seem likely.

"I'm glad you're with me, at least," she said after a pause, giving him a sidelong glance.

"Me too," he said, gazing at her. "I've never been to Australia, I always wanted to visit for two days." He shot her a smirk, making her laugh as well.

"Here's what I don't get, Malfoy," she said, biting her lip nervously. "I feel like I knew who you were in school, right? I knew you _so well_ and you were _not_ the kind of person I wanted to have anything to do with."

He pursed his lips at her honesty, knowing it was true. She paused, as if she had overstepped her boundaries, but then continued.

"Then all those horrid things with Snape and Dumbledore and the war, and you were with _them_... and then one day I saw you at my new job and it all came back to me. I was furious. I _hated_ you on principle, I actually wished you had gone to Azkaban."

Draco was shocked but still said nothing. He absently rubbed his wrist, the one which used to give him such grief. It still itched when he thought of it.

Her brow furrowed and she picked at a spot on the comforter, not looking at him.

"That day at Malfoy Manor, when I was captured and tortured by your Aunt Bellatrix..." she exhaled a ragged breath. "That was the worst day. I had nightmares about her for years. I still do, sometimes. Seeing you at work every day, it brought them back in the worst way. I know it wasn't your fault, but being there and knowing you were there too."

Draco paled, feeling immensely nauseous. That day had never left his memory either. He had always wished he had done more; at the time he simply needed to keep his mother alive. All he could do was lie about Potter so that they might have a chance to escape.

Waves of guilt poured over him, at the look on her face. He saw how plainly she was still haunted by the horrible things that had happened to her during the war. He didn't know how to say how much he wished he had been able to do more. He didn't know what to say to any of this.

"Now that I've finally gotten to know you," Granger continued, taking a deep breath. "I can't reconcile that awful boy with _you_. I almost feel bad being friends with you."

He knew he shouldn't be so bothered, but her words stung. He knew he had been horrible to her in school and he had made some highly questionable choices, but mostly everything had been due to his blood, his upbringing, his family.

He didn't know what to say. He wanted to say he wished he could take it all back but that wasn't true. Evil or not, they had been his family. His parents, his aunt and uncle. It may have been a dirty past but he couldn't ever completely escape it.

Certain things, he wished he could take back. But not all of it. Not who he was.

He still hadn't said anything and Granger was starting to fidget nervously, staring at him, her eyes wide. He realized he was frowning, his brows heavy.

"You're right," he said finally. "I _was_ awful. That was who I was, how I was raised, but it isn't me anymore. I can't take it back, much as I want to, because it made me want something better for myself. You can only clearly see where you want to go when you've experienced where you don't want to be."

Granger met his eyes, hers so beautiful and pure. This topic reminded him how much better than him she was.

"Granger, it's been a long road to try and build a life of my own. It has been _very_ difficult. You aren't the only one who thought I should have been tossed in Azkaban with the rest, with my father."

She flushed as he repeated her words, but still didn't say anything.

"But people do change, people forget, people move on. I can't forget what I did in school and the war but I can try to keep my past in the past and live in the present. For the future."

For some reason talking about the future made him want to touch her, to reassure himself that she was actually there.

The ghost of a smile crossed her lips.

"Where is your mother?" Granger asked, as if the question had just crossed her mind. Draco knew better – he knew she had wanted to ask for a long time. He smiled sadly.

"She has passed on," he said softly, "she grew very sick on her own after the war. I think my father being in Azkaban broke her heart."

Granger's hand flew to her mouth, an almost inaudible 'oh' on her lips.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, looking as if she wished she hadn't asked.

"It's alright, you didn't know," he said quietly, not meeting her eyes.

"What was your relationship like with her, if you don't mind me asking?" Granger's eyes were wide, chewing on her lip nervously.

Draco realized he had never spoken of his mother with anyone, not even Blaise.

"Distant, cold," he said, truthfully. "When I was young. We didn't have much to say to one another. My father didn't want her telling me things. As I grew older, more confused, when I was recruited to the dark side... I wanted to reach out to her but I didn't know how. I miss her. Like crazy."

To his horror, his voice broke on the last word and he quickly found Granger's hand in his, reassuring. He pursed his lips to keep from saying anything more.

She didn't say anything, which was fine with Draco since he didn't particularly want to talk about his mother anymore. It was a sad topic and he wanted to enjoy this moment, Granger holding his hand. He gently rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. Her presence was immensely relaxing; Draco found he could have sat there forever in her proximity and the thought made him smile.

"What is it?" she asked, noticing the change in his disposition.

"You," he said, teasingly. He met her gaze, the soft pink flush to her cheeks. "You're amazing."

"I'm not," she rolled her eyes, keeping the atmosphere light.

"Yes," he said softly. "You are."

He shot her his best heart-melting smile, wanting to play with her just a little. As he had hoped, the flush in her cheeks deepened as she swallowed heavily, her breath quickening.

Her expression shifted and he knew she had caught on.

"So what makes me so amazing?" she asked, leaning in, her eyes sparkling.

Draco raised an eyebrow, inwardly grinning.

"You're stunningly beautiful," he began, his voice soft and low, still absently tracing her hand with his fingers. "You're brilliant and creative. You've got such a good heart, Granger. You're the best woman I've ever known."

He met her gaze, smirking a little at her expression, her brows high and her lips parted slightly.

Draco had never had a problem turning on the charm when he wanted to. This was evidently still the case – Granger was putty. Obviously, there was no more denying how bad he had it for her. After an extended pause she cleared her throat.

"Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin," she said, catching Draco off guard. "I'm very flattered, Malfoy, but I have a feeling you're simply trying to get me into bed."

She carefully extracted her hand from his.

Damnit, maybe he had laid it on too thick. Granger was different than his usual women, after all.

"Think what you want," he said, meeting her gaze. "I've made no secret of my desire for you. But I thought it was obvious that it runs much deeper than that. I want you to know how I really feel."

He leaned back, shrugging. He hoped she couldn't tell how fast his heart was racing. Most witches he met would have been overwhelmed at the thought of sex with him.

"I see," Granger responded quietly. "I wasn't aware."

"In fact," Draco went on, cursing himself the moment he opened his mouth, "I wasn't even trying to get you in bed tonight."

"Really?" she asked, looking surprised and almost – Draco wasn't sure – a bit disappointed.

"Not if you don't want to," he said quickly, trying to backpedal slightly. The last thing he wanted was for her to think he was just playing her for a conquest but if she was into it, he didn't want to close that door.

"Well, I'm still not quite sure I believe you or if this is just a line," she said almost apologetically.

A line? She made Draco want to rip his hair out. He had invested weeks of his time into helping her find a solution to restore her parents memory, he had traveled to _Australia_ with her, he had bloody well told her things he had never told _anyone_ and she still doubted that he actually cared for her.

"I don't know what else I can say to you," Draco finally said after a pause. "I suppose we should just go to bed."

Technically, they should have stayed up unreasonably late to account for the time difference, but Draco felt suddenly exhausted and deflated. Not to mention, Granger had a rough day as well and probably wanted to get some rest.

"Okay," she agreed in a small voice, her brow furrowed as she gazed at him, for a long moment. As if she hadn't expected his reaction.

Draco prepared himself for sleep, settling under the covers. Granger too made herself comfortable, facing him and staring in a curious way. Finally she blushed and looked away, rolling over so her back was to his front.

In a somewhat awkward way that Draco didn't even notice at first, she had made her way to his side as if she wanted to be there. Draco rolled his eyes, though she couldn't see, and pulled her the rest of the way towards him, wrapping his arms around her.

She gave a small sign of contentment, settling into his warmth. Draco, on the other hand, was now hyper-aware of the way her bum was pressed into him, the way she squirmed slightly to get comfortable and he knew she could feel his awareness of her. It would probably be a long night.

Despite what Draco initially thought, within minutes he felt his eyelids slipping shut, so comforted by the feel of her in his arms and he _knew_ this would be a nice thing to get used to.

"Draco?" Granger asked, her voice thick with sleep. She very rarely called him Draco.

"Mmhm?" he responded, nuzzling her hair gently, eyes still shut.

"Are you in love with me?" she asked, so quietly he had to strain to hear. His eyes flew open.

It was the kind of thing he hadn't allowed himself to contemplate for he was afraid of what he might discover if he gave it too much thought. All the same, he knew the answer.

"Yes," he said softly, readjusting his hold on her as casually as he could manage.

"Oh," she said, followed by a long pause. "I..."

"You don't need to say anything, just sleep," he whispered in her ear, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"It's just, no one's ever been in love with me," she said and he suspected she was blushing.

"Well, I've never been in love with anyone," he countered.

"We work together –" she began.

"I know," he cut her off, "just sleep."

Draco felt suddenly cold and realized he was shaking just slightly. He hadn't expected that to come out but found he didn't mind. It wasn't as if he thought she might feel the same way; that was why he had never allowed himself to give it any thought. It was just nerve-wracking to put everything out there on the line to someone who could easily hurt him. Draco was _not_ accustomed to being hurt by women.

Though it wasn't exactly a proud accomplishment, he was usually the one who did the hurting. He had been taught as a youth never to give anyone that sort of power over him. His father would be appalled.

Eventually Draco drifted off to an uneasy sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Hello lovely readers. Thanks as always to everyone who takes time out of their day to read, review, follow and all that fun stuff. It is a big part of why I write and it's great to feel like the effort is appreciated.

I only have a handful of chapters left pre-written of this fic but I would like to keep going with one new chapter every week or so. I am working on two other stories, one of which I may start posting soon to test the waters so keep an eye out for that! Lastly, a big thanks to everyone who also went to read my new one shot. :D

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise.

* * *

When he awoke Draco felt as if something had changed and it unnerved him. Granger was already up, taking a shower by the sound of it, and he felt cold.

By the time they were ready to return back to London she had hardly spoken two words to Draco and his heart sank. She had closed up once more, the way she had after the night of his party. As if she regretted opening up to him again.

"Are you set to go?" she asked briskly, avoiding his eyes.

"Yes," he replied stiffly.

Without another word she walked into the Floo and vanished, Draco following after her, frustrated.

After passing through a great number of fireplaces, Draco emerged back into his office in London. Granger was standing on the hearth, biting her lip.

"Thanks for coming with me," she murmured softly, still not looking directly at him.

"It's alright," he grunted. It was still the middle of the night in England. "Did you want to come over for a bit?"

"I think I'll go home," she said politely. "Try to get some more sleep."

"Right," he nodded. "See you at work later."

Before she could respond he apparated home, feeling an intense headache coming on. He would _never_ understand her.

* * *

Granger didn't show up to work that day. She owled herself in sick to Hambone. Not to him, though he was her direct boss.

He thought she probably wasn't sick, but it sure made him feel sick knowing she was now seemingly avoiding him. After he had admitted he was in love with her, nonetheless.

It wasn't as if he had tried to force her into anything. He had come all the way to Australia just for her and if she hadn't wanted to know the answer to that question she shouldn't have asked.

She owled in sick Tuesday as well and Wednesday. Draco knew it probably wasn't to do with what he had told her, at least not entirely. He knew she was distressed about the situation with her parents and was probably trying to locate them somewhere in England.

He wished she would remember that he was there and willing to help her out but knew she wouldn't ask him for any more help.

Regardless, it was very unlike her to miss work. In all the time he had worked with her, he thought she had missed work only a small handful of times and only when she was truly sick or injured.

Beyond that, he had grown accustomed to her helping him out with the second half of his team and it put a lot of added strain on him trying to coordinate two teams working on two different jobs when he was trying to get his own tasks done. He felt like he was doing the work of three people and his stress level had shot through the roof in just three days.

Draco could tell Hambone was annoyed that she had missed three days in a row, and though he assumed she wasn't actually sick, there was no way he was going to tell his boss that. This was up to him.

He had owled Granger several times and received no reply. As far as he knew, she was still in London but he couldn't be sure. He didn't know where she lived and even if he did, he did _not_ want to drop to that level and go to her house.

She very obviously didn't want to talk to him.

He was starting to get irritated.

That night Blaise came over and he and Draco polished off a bottle of whisky, got thoroughly out of hand and stayed up far too late.

"How's Lila?" Draco had asked, having lost track of how much he'd had.

"She's great," Blaise grinned, misty-eyed. Draco realized right then that this was different for Blaise, who had never been in a serious relationship. "How's Granger?"

"I'm starting to believe she's crazy," Draco said with a resigned sigh. "Or else she's come to her senses and wants nothing to do with me."

"If you want it to work, don't give up, mate," Blaise said, tossing back the contents of his glass.

"I suppose," Draco said, thoughtfully. "Sure as hell doing a good job of avoiding me right now."

"I find it's better _not_ to try and understand them," Blaise murmured with a grin.

"Cheers to that," Draco responded, shaking his head.

* * *

Draco barely peeled himself out of bed the next morning, hungover, sleep-deprived and irritable and raced to work so he wouldn't be late.

He was expecting to have received another owl from Granger and so he was shocked to see her at her desk already, diligently working away.

He was so frustrated with her being gone he practically growled out "my office" as he walked past her, clutching his mug of coffee tightly.

"Where the fuck have you been?" he hissed, turning on her as she followed him to his office.

"It doesn't matter," she said, looking taken aback at his attitude.

"Like hell it doesn't," he scoffed, eyes narrowed. "I'm your boss. I _know_ you haven't been sick."

"I've been looking around," she said ambiguously. He could tell his tone had offended her and softened slightly. "I'm sorry, I thought you would have understood."

He caught the subtle jab and wasn't in the mood.

"I might have understood if you hadn't been ignoring my owls," he said, still frowning.

"I didn't want to talk about it. You're apparently in a bad mood and taking it out on me." She was glaring at him distastefully.

Draco sighed, turning to his desk. His head was pounding.

"Sol and Adrian will fill you in on what you've missed," he said shortly. He liked Granger but sometimes she drove him up the wall.

Without another word she spun on her heel and left the office. Draco turned after she had slammed the door, already wishing he was back in bed. It was nice to have her back to help with the workload but he didn't want to be fighting with her. Now he'd gone and made her mad at him again, which wasn't going to gain him any points.

He didn't want to admit that he _really_ wanted to get Granger in bed, but he was starting to feel sexually deprived and suspected that was part of the reason he was so irritable with her. He couldn't remember the last time he had gone this long without sex.

Trying not to think about it, he set about trying to focus on his work, knowing he would be meeting with Lila and Baxter after lunch.

Cursing his whisky habit, Draco struggled through the morning until he could drop his head and sleep through lunch.

* * *

"So Draco, were you with Blaise last night?" Lila asked when they met up in the board room after lunch.

"Might have been," he grinned, "why?"

"Because I was supposed to meet him for lunch and he owled me that he is _too sick_ , and I thought you might have something to do with that."

"What Blaise chooses to do with his spare time, Lila, is his own decision." Draco teased and she rolled her eyes.

"You two are such children sometimes," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Please, you love us," Draco grinned.

"You're right," she smiled in return, "and you know, Draco, saying as a friend, if you want Hermione you really need to get your head out of your arse."

"Noted," he replied, sheepishly, as Baxter walked into the room and the three of them got to work.

* * *

Draco spent most of the weekend at Blaise's house, feeling increasingly bitter about Granger. On Friday Sally-Anne, Daphne, Astoria and her boyfriend Matthew joined them. Draco was surprised that he was still bothered by Astoria's new relationship though he thought it was because he was getting nowhere with Granger, despite his best efforts.

As a result, he spent most of Saturday in a state of total inebriation, along with Blaise, his ever faithful wingman and best friend.

"You know, Draco," Blaise was saying with a slight slur, "maybe you just need to meet someone else while you wait for Granger to come around. We could go out and _easily_ find you someone for tonight. She would never know, and you could break your dry spell."

Draco didn't immediately reject the idea and Lila snorted in disgust.

"That is _not_ what you should do, Draco," she said, shaking her head. "If you did that, you wouldn't deserve her."

"Maybe I don't deserve her anyway," he said matter-of-factly. "Granger deserves the world, and I don't think I can give that to her."

"Of course you can," Lila said. "You aren't the prat you were in school and she knows that. She just needs to realize what a great catch you are."

"Hey," Blaise said, disgruntled. "Quit hitting on my best friend."

Lila grinned, mussing Blaise's hair.

"Don't be jealous, Blaisey," she murmured, kissing him on the cheek. Draco's eyebrows flew into his hair. _Blaisey_.

"You're so fucking whipped," he said to his former schoolmate.

"Least I've got a woman," Blaise retorted.

Draco stared at his mate, unimpressed, his eyelids heavy.

"Okay, this is getting uncomfortable," Lila said brightly, "we _should_ go out, get out of this house for a while."

"Fine," Draco shrugged, "so long as Blaise doesn't try to hook me up with anyone."

"Whatever you say, boss," Blaise grinned, finishing his own drink. "Let's go."

After allowing Lila ten minutes to "put her face on" they apparated to a bar in the heart of downtown London, lights flashing and music pumping, packed to capacity.

The three purchased a round of drinks and found a table though it wasn't long before Blaise and Lila left Draco on his own to dance inappropriately with one another on the dance floor. Draco suddenly felt extremely out of place and more than a little drunk.

"Are you Draco Malfoy?" a woman asked, taking a seat across from him.

"Yes," he replied hesitantly. He was used to this question although it usually generated one of two entirely different reactions when he answered in the affirmative.

"I thought so," the girl said, biting her lip. She had leaned in visibly towards him. So _this_ girl didn't wish he had been thrown in Azkaban. She was probably too young – he guessed she was around Lila's age.

She was quite pretty, Draco couldn't help but notice, and in a very revealing dress. She was gazing at him in a very appreciative and familiar way. The way _most_ women, excepting one particular brunette, usually looked at him. The girl introduced herself but Draco instantly forgot her name. It didn't really matter.

"Let me buy you a drink?" he asked in a low voice, giving the girl his most winning smile. Fuck it, Granger wasn't here and she didn't need to stop him from sharing a drink. Besides, Blaise and Lila weren't coming back anytime soon and he didn't particularly want to sit around drinking by himself.

"I'd like that," she responded, looking flustered.

Draco waved over a passing waitress who also looked him over quickly. It reminded him that he didn't need to be rejected every time he talked to a girl.

"I'll have a firewhisky," he said briskly, "and for the lady –"

He didn't look away from the girl across from him the entire time. She squirmed in an almost uncomfortable manner.

"Make it two," she said, giving a quick smile to the waitress. Draco smirked, eyes sparkling.

Their drinks quickly arrived and after the initial small talk Draco realized that old habits die hard, and he was flirting heavily with this girl, leaning towards her across the table and using his best moves. The poor girl was defenceless, he could tell by the look on her face and he _knew_ he could have charmed her out of that dress if he wanted.

Which he didn't want. He just wanted to have a little fun – was that so much to ask?

Granger made him so exhausted on a daily basis. He was drunk and damnit there was no harm in a bit of conversation.

"So you're like this posh business executive," the girl was saying, gazing at him through heavy eyelashes.

"Something like that," he responded, grinning.

"Do you like it?" she asked, seeming genuinely interested.

"Most of the time," he responded. "Sometimes it's difficult to be in charge of so many people and such important jobs. There's a lot at stake."

He was laying it on pretty thick – his job really wasn't all that exciting.

There was something about this girl though, something real about her. Most women, who he had initially categorized her with, were simply interested in his money, or his body or something equally shallow.

She reminded him of Lila, and Draco suspected if he had met her anywhere but this club he might have wanted to be her friend.

Maybe not – maybe he was just too far into the firewhisky as usual.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked, biting her lip. He laughed, swirling the last contents of his drink. Draco hated dancing. _Not_ because he wasn't good at it. Because it usually got him into trouble.

 _Fuck it_.

"Sure, let's dance."

After finishing their drinks, Draco led her to the dance floor and soon found that another of his dormant skills – dancing – was perfectly intact.

He knew he was drunk and he figured she was as well the way she was pressing against him, he pulled her close and though he knew he ought to pull himself together, he liked the freedom this girl, whom he barely knew, offered to him.

He was so frustrated with Granger and her mood swings, she made him dizzy and this girl was far more predictable and easy to get along with.

Damn Gryffindor. Even when he was provocatively dancing with a beautiful girl, damn _Granger_ came unwelcome to his mind. So unwelcome.

With Draco's hands on her hips, her back to his chest, the way she was pressed up against him; for a moment he almost wasn't sure he wasn't interested in taking her home.

No, wrong. This was not the woman he was in love with. This was the type of woman he didn't want anymore. If he wanted to sleep with this girl, then Lila was right, he didn't deserve Granger, not even close.

He turned the girl to face him. She bit her lip and her eyes were sparkling with excitement and lust.

Draco looked away and just then met Lila's gaze across the dance floor and she was staring at him with disapproval and shock.

He needed to get out of this situation, and fast.

Making sure the girl didn't see him, he mouthed to Lila for help. Her expression dropped and she instantly came over.

"Hi, I'm Lila," she said, introducing herself to the girl. "Draco's friend." The two girls smiled at one another.

"Natalie," the girl said.

"Draco, I hate to break this up but Blaise is just so drunk, he is in the loo vomiting," she said, with a sense of urgency that Draco would have believed did he not know Lila better. "I think we ought to take him home."

"I'll go get him," Draco responded, turning to the girl who was looking put out. "It was great to meet you doll, maybe another time."

He shot her a consolatory wink and the girl perked up. Before she could offer him any way to contact her Draco and Lila went off in the direction of the door, where Blaise was waiting for them.

"Can we please forget about that?" Draco asked Lila, his most persuasive smile on.

"Oh fine," Lila replied. "Not your brightest moment, but I'll blame it on the whisky."

Blaise was staring at Draco with one eyebrow raised, smirking. He shook his head.

"You really need to get laid, mate."

"You have no idea," Draco replied, grimacing. They apparated back to Blaise's and Draco passed out on the couch before he could give it any more thought.

* * *

When Draco awoke the next morning his stomach felt nauseous though he could hardly tell if it was from the drinking or the self-loathing. What had he been thinking, flirting with that girl like that, _touching_ her. It made him sick to his stomach.

If nothing else, the night had reminded him that he was ready to be done with the easy, shallow girls he met in bars. He wanted _more_ than that, and he knew who he wanted it with. Now if only she would snap to her senses and accept him into her life.

But he knew that wouldn't happen until she had sorted out her own problems with her parents. He had been selfish that week, giving her a hard time for missing work when he knew how important to her it was. He had been trying to offer support and assistance, yet he had turned on her instead, pushing her away with his anger and frustration.

Maybe he hadn't changed as much as he had hoped.

Monday morning, he vowed to make it up to her. He would walk straight up to her, offer his understanding and patience and make her see how much she meant to him.

When he arrived at work, however, things changed.

"Draco," Lila came up to him on the ground floor as he was waiting for a lift. As if she had been waiting for him. "You might want to read this."

Her eyes were wide as she thrust a copy of _Witch Weekly_ into his hand. Draco nearly crumpled the rag in disgust until he saw his own face on the cover. Instantly he was filled with dread; this wasn't a good thing. _Witch Weekly_ only put someone on the cover if it was a big story.

His hand tightened on the magazine but he wanted to wait and read it once he got to his office.

"Again, Malfoy." Hambone was waiting outside of his office with a sheet of parchment. Draco knew instinctively that this was bad, too. "You really ought to talk to her and find out what's wrong."

Hambone hurried off and Lila followed after him quickly.

It was another letter from Granger, owling herself in sick. It referenced the bug she had "picked up" the week prior and it wasn't any better.

 _Bullshit_.

"I'll definitely talk to her, sir," he responded, unable to keep the edge out of his voice. He grit his teeth and walked into his office with a quick nod to Lila.

Once at his desk, he tossed both the letter and the magazine down in disgust, running his hands anxiously through his hair. This was _not_ a good start to the day. He didn't even have coffee.

Surreptitiously glancing at the magazine, he nearly groaned aloud as he read the headline.

 _"Draco Malfoy - Millionaire Playboy Derailed?"_

It was a generic stock photo of him, taken from some event or other. But the article inside made him sick to his stomach. Citing his weekend excursion to the bar in London over the weekend, the article spoke of his drinking, his womanizing, his unwillingness to settle down.

There were _photos_ and as far as Draco was concerned, that was the worst. He was used to this damn rag making assumptions about his life, but the photos of him with that girl, Nadia or Natalie or whatever the fuck her name was. Sharing a drink, leaning in across the table, touching her. It was just _too much_.

He had no doubt whatsoever that Granger would have seen this, and that this would be the last straw. She already had concerns about whether or not his feelings for her were legitimate and what the _bloody fuck_ had he been thinking!

He wasn't, of course, he had been drunk. As usual.

The self-hatred was extreme. He had been right, he didn't deserve Granger. Seeing it so plainly now, he believed it with all his being.

"Draco, it's Lila," he heard through the door, accompanied by a soft knock.

"Come in," he said after a brief hesitation. She walked in, closed the door softly behind her and sat down in the chair at his desk, her eyes wide.

Draco eyed her warily, but was pretty sure she wasn't here in a work capacity. He sighed, allowing himself to let his guard down.

"What do I do, Lil?" he asked, softly. "I fucked up, _big_."

"I don't know," she replied, shaking her head. "I would say talk to her, but..."

She trailed off. Draco knew she didn't have to finish the sentence. Granger would _not_ have any interest in listening to him. Besides, what could he say that would justify this? He had told her he was in love with her and now this. He wouldn't believe it if he were her.

Lila reached across the desk, taking his hand gently in hers. He appreciated her friendship and support more than anything.

He had allowed himself to have hope that just maybe, he wasn't destined to spend his life alone, and just maybe this girl that he was so enamored with might actually want him back. But now this. Could she forgive him? He wasn't sure. Was he ready to give up?

 _Hell_ no.

He sat up straighter, looked Lila in the eye.

"I need Granger's address," he said quickly. A smile crept onto the girl's face. "And I'll need you to cover for me today."

"Of course," she replied softly, "I'm sure it's in the files somewhere."

As Lila left his office, Draco exhaled heavily. He didn't suspect Granger would be interested in hearing him out, but he couldn't very well just sit here and he most definitely wasn't ready to give her up.

* * *

Granger wasn't home. Draco had spent the last 3 hours lurking on her block, wondering how long was too long to wait but he sure as hell wasn't interested in going back to work.

The thought of work made him feel sick. The thought of Granger made him feel sick. He had no idea how he was going to deal with this.

Suddenly Granger appeared across the street and walked towards the small house that he had determined to be hers. Not noticing him, she unlocked the door and went inside.

Deciding to give it a few minutes, Draco hesitated before crossing the street and knocking on the door. He was suddenly terrified to see her and found himself intensely interested in the front walk.

The door swung open and Draco had just enough time to register Granger standing there, staring at him with narrowing eyes, before it slammed again.

Not entirely surprising. He knocked again. No answer.

"Granger, I'd like to talk to you," he said through the wooden door. Somehow he was sure she was just on the other side. The door swung open again.

"I _don't_ want to talk to you," she said briskly, folding her arms. "In fact, please get off my property."

He sighed, running a hand through his already tousled hair. He met her eyes; they were cold and bloodshot.

"It meant nothing. _She_ meant nothing and nothing happened," he muttered softly, not really expecting her to believe him and not putting up any pretense that she may not have read the article.

"It didn't seem that way," she said flippantly, but Draco could tell how hurt she was in her tone. He hated that he had made her feel that way, despite the fact that they weren't actually together. For all Draco had said to her, she had the right to be hurt.

"Well, that's _Witch Weekly_ for you," Draco responded darkly, shaking his head. "I have no excuse. I was drunk." It was the worst excuse ever but the only one he had.

"What a surprise," Hermione responded sarcastically. "Maybe, Malfoy, if you really want to clean up your life a bit, you don't need to be drunk all the time."

He stared at her, blankly. How could he tell her that he drank so much because he was so damn lonely. She was right, though, and they both knew it.

"I know." He stared at her for a long while, hands shoved in his pockets. He wasn't used to feeling so vulnerable. "What can I do?"

"You can leave me alone," she finally said after a pause, her voice small.

Draco simply stared at her, his brow furrowed. So this was it.

"I'll come into work tomorrow to submit my formal resignation. I'm sorry, but I don't feel right continuing to work for you." She looked away from him, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Please don't," Draco said in a low voice, trying to ignore the sickening crack of his heart. He took her hand and she didn't immediately pull it away. "I will do anything to make this up to you. You mean so much to me."

He didn't care if it sounded like he was pleading. He couldn't just let her walk out of his life.

"I don't think there's anything you can do," she said finally, withdrawing her hand from his. "Bye, Draco."

She turned, angrily wiping away tears and walked into the house without another glance at him. Draco took a deep breath. So this was how heartbreak felt. It was made all the worse by the fact that it was entirely his fault.

He apparated straight to Blaise's, not able to stand the thought of being alone.

He was met with a knowing frown and a glass of whisky, which he downed without a second thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Hello my loves! I was so thrilled with the response to the last chapter that this one is going up early! Yay! Also, I couldn't leave it at the depressing point it was for a whole week. Unfortunately I haven't had a chance yet to respond to individual reviews but I'm thrilled you're all so opinionated and I will try to soon (and thank you to the guest reviewer who told me my copy/paste skills were wonky at the end). The general consensus was that Draco needs to get his shit together and Hermione needs to get over herself and I'm inclined to agree!

Hopefully this one makes you happy xoxo cait

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise.

* * *

Draco woke the next morning on Blaise's couch, dreading going in to work. Not only was he hungover, but the idea of Granger quitting and leaving his life, possibly forever, was a terrible thought. After so much time spent building trust between them, he had literally blown it on one stupid night, one stupid decision. Over someone that meant absolutely nothing to him.

He thought he was likely to be sick, but pulled himself up, straightened his clothes the best he could and apparated to work, not quite caring how he looked.

"Rough night, Malfoy?" Hambone asked, eyebrows raised, unimpressed, as Draco entered the offices of Bullham and Miner.

"Yes sir, you could say that," he replied shortly, not in the mood. He made a beeline for his office, closing the door quickly behind him. He froze as he realized the office was already occupied.

"You look about how I feel," Granger said softly when she saw him. She was standing by his window, looking down.

"I feel even worse than I look, I can guarantee that," he admitted, a little shocked to see her in his office, speaking to him.

She walked towards him, keeping a safe distance.

"I've given this a great deal of thought, Malfoy, and have come up with two options," she began hesitantly. "Either I give you my resignation right now, or you give me permission to transfer from your team. I will remain working here, we will remain co-workers, but that will be all. You are not to treat me any differently than anyone else, or touch me, or kiss me." She flushed slightly at the last.

"Since you were so good to help me with my family, I will allow you to make the decision. Maybe, in time, we can try to be friends again." She looked up at him and Draco found himself falling into her big brown eyes. He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"The second one," he choked without hesitation. "You need to stay on. I need to be able to show you how _fucking_ sorry I am."

She bit her lip, looking down at the ground. Before he could stop himself, Draco lifted a hand to her cheek, turning her face to look at him. She briefly leaned into his touch, her eyes slipping shut. Then she pulled away, stepping back.

"No touching," she reiterated softly.

"You have no idea how badly I want to touch you," he ground out, "but okay."

"I wanted you to, before," she admitted. "But now how do I trust anything you say?"

"I made a mistake, Granger, a horrible one at that, but it doesn't change what I said in Australia, it doesn't change a damn thing about how I feel," he said, "and I hope that one day I can prove it to you."

She looked away, her eyes watery. Draco didn't give a damn about her not wanting him to touch her, he put his arms around her shoulders, burying his face in her big hair. After a moment, she reached around him, her face pressed into his chest. His heart was pounding and he knew she could feel it.

After what felt like forever, she pulled away, touched him lightly on the arm and walked from his office without another word.

* * *

From that day onward, life went significantly downhill for Draco. Granger had stayed on, true to her word, but had transferred off his team and he now rarely saw her in the office, though he wasn't sure that was accidental. Rather than replacing her, he had kept his team to four and had taken the extra workload on himself.

On top of being extremely overworked, Draco barely slept, he barely ate; some days he subsisted solely on coffee.

He could see the pity in Lila's eyes and started avoiding her. He rarely saw Blaise anymore. He wasn't sure he could stomach his friends' happiness, selfish as it was, and he stopped going over. He drank alone, on nights when he couldn't sleep, which was more often than not.

The only thing Draco had going for him was that he had nothing to focus on other than work, and so he had thrown himself into his job, and was still managing to excel at projects, winning proposals and Hambone's favour.

If only it was Bernard Bullham's opinion that he cared about.

When he did see Granger, she was awkwardly polite and professional, but Draco could see in her eyes that she was hurting as well. He wished he could do something, anything, to fix the situation but he didn't know what. He definitely wasn't good at this sort of thing.

He wanted to ask if she had found her parents, but he suspected she hadn't. He wanted to help her but didn't want to overstep the boundaries she had drawn between them.

"Draco, I'm taking you for lunch, no excuses," Lila snapped, drawing him from his thoughts. His team was finishing up for the morning one particular day about a month after Granger had withdrawn herself from his life.

"I'm not hungry," he grumbled, his standard response.

"When did you last eat?" Lila asked, standing over him pointedly. Draco considered it for a moment.

"Yesterday?" he asked, more to himself than in response.

"Exactly, you're coming, now get up," Lila commanded. Draco had a feeling this wasn't a fight he could win so he relented, walking beside the girl to a restaurant down the block.

He realized it had been several days since he had gotten any fresh air other than to and from work.

"You look like shite," Lila informed him. "You really need to start taking better care of yourself."

Draco shrugged, noncommittal. Who did he need to look good for?

"Talk to me," Lila pleaded. She turned to him. "Please? I need my mate back."

"Sorry, Lil, just not in the greatest mood lately. Nothing meant against you," Draco said, shrugging.

"Blaise misses you. We both do," she informed him. "I hate seeing you like this. I know what happened with Granger sucked but either get over it or do something about it."

"She doesn't want me, she's made that plenty clear," he responded, his tone hollow. He did not want to talk about Granger. "I can't get over her. If I could, I would have by now."

"She's miserable too, I can tell," Lila informed him. "She does a good job of hiding it but I see it. She doesn't really talk to me anymore either."

"The ball's in her court, Lil," Draco sighed. "I wish like hell every day I could take it back and make her trust me again but if she can't do that then there's nothing I can do to make it happen. Granger is very stubborn."

"You can't think of anything?" Lila asked, biting her lip. "If anyone can figure this out, it's you, Draco. You're bloody brilliant, after all."

Draco gazed at Lila for a moment, pondering. Was there still a way he could fix things with Granger? He wasn't sure.

He could think of only one thing.

* * *

"You wanted to speak with me?" Granger asked, looking uncomfortable as hell seated in the guest chair in Draco's office.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," he replied, trying to keep his tone light. Granger bit her lip, clearly expecting something different.

"Fine, I suppose," she responded after a beat. "Bernard has certainly had me working hard."

Draco thought for a moment, remembering something Bullham had once told him about maybe promoting another Senior Executive one day.

"Good, that means he trusts you," Draco replied. "That said, you're more than welcome to come back with us if you ever felt so inclined." He met her eyes, remembering for a moment the warmth inside them when she returned his gaze.

"I've considered it, but..." she trailed off. "Probably not a good idea."

"The offer stands." He leaned back, trying his best to keep this meeting professional.

"How are you?" she asked, biting her lip nervously. "You're looking well."

Draco nearly laughed. He knew from Lila's constant nagging that he looked far from well.

"I've been better," he responded truthfully. "But life goes on."

"Right, was that it?" Granger asked, making to stand.

Draco stood quickly, wishing he had more to say to keep her in his office. How badly he wanted to touch her. The memories of her lips on his flew back into his mind and he nearly lost it.

Instead, he simply blurted out "Cambridge."

"What?" she asked, bewildered.

"Have you checked Cambridge?" he repeated, running a hand through his blond hair.

"Cambridge?" she said, eyes glazed in thought. "No, I haven't – why Cambridge?"

"Just look," he said, "I don't know – but look."

"Okay, I'll check Cambridge," she nodded. Draco hoped against hope that this had some merit.

"Okay, good," he replied, walking around to the other side of his desk. "Granger, good luck. I really do hope you find them."

"I appreciate that," she said in a soft voice, looking up at him, her big eyes catching him, transfixed. "Well, see you tomorrow I suppose."

With that she was gone. Draco exhaled loudly, not sure what to make of that.

* * *

Granger nervously inched her way into the boardroom the next day, shortly before lunch. Draco looked up from his work with Lila, doing a quick double take when he realized who had entered the room. Lila's eyebrows had flown into her hairline in shock.

"Got to go," the blonde girl announced quickly, gathering her stuff and all but running from the room.

Draco blinked at the rapid turn of events.

"Granger," he muttered, not sure what she could possibly be doing there.

The brunette chewed her lip, awkwardly taking a seat next to him.

"Where on earth did you get _Cambridge_ from, of all places?" she asked. If Draco didn't know any better, her tone was incredulous. He shrugged.

"It was a guess. Based on a couple things the neighbour we spoke to in Australia had said. One being that your parents had moved from Brisbane because they found it too big. That makes London somewhat unlikely. The other being that your father had expressed an interest in becoming a professor of dentistry. A quick bit of research showed that Cambridge offers dentistry. Definitely a guess... why?" he asked, realizing she was giving him a strange look.

"Why don't I remember him saying those things?" she asked, confused.

"You weren't exactly focused on anything else after you heard they had moved back to England," he reminded her. "I've got a sharp memory for detail is all."

He paused, evaluating her expression.

"Wait, don't tell me –" he began.

" _Cambridge_!" she cut him off, anxiously. "I flooed there last night, and..." she trailed off, biting her lip.

"You found them," he said in a low voice. "Seriously, Granger? What did they say?"

He couldn't believe they had actually been there.

"Nothing," she said, her brow furrowed. "I couldn't do it. I – Draco, what if it doesn't work?"

"Then we keep trying," he assured her. He met her eyes, a hint of the old warmth he remembered dancing in them and it made him restless.

"Come with me," she said, almost whispered. "I don't know that I can handle the disappointment if it doesn't work."

"I'll come with you, of course Granger," he responded right away. "We'll go after work."

"Thank you," she said, tone full of relief. She gave him an uneasy smile and left the room.

Draco's heart soared. Maybe there was still a chance for him yet.

* * *

Draco absently sipped on his mug of coffee, unable to stop the smile from tugging at his lips.

They had tracked Granger's parents to this coffee shop, disillusioned it and Draco had given her space to do the counter-charm they had discovered.

It had worked. Draco could hardly believe it.

The two muggles had stared around, bewildered, for more than a few moments before finally realizing Hermione was there with them.

In the emotional reunion that had followed, Draco had extracted himself to the other side of the coffee shop, allowing Granger this time with her parents after so long.

He was hesitant to leave at first, in case something had gone wrong, but then he decided he would simply finish his coffee and apparate himself home. He couldn't even imagine the weight off Granger's shoulders.

He glanced over, seeing that she was in full conversation with her parents, the three of them laughing and smiling together. He briefly met Granger's gaze and her eyes were sparkling with happiness. She looked carefree in a way he didn't remember ever having seen her before.

He shot her a quick smile across the shop. Finishing the last of his cup, he left some Muggle money that Granger had lent him and apparated himself home with a quick wave at Granger. She returned the wave, distractedly, continuing her conversation.

The last thing Draco wanted was to overstay his welcome. He knew her and her parents had many years to catch up on.

He debated pouring a glass of whisky, but opted not to. He suspected for once he might actually get a good sleep without alcohol.

He instead decided to read a book. Just as he was about to call it a night and go to bed, there was a loud crack and Granger appeared in his living room. Despite his shock, the thought registered that the last time she came by she had knocked.

He marked the page he was at and set the book down, standing.

"Granger," he muttered in greeting. "What are you doing here?"

"You left," she responded simply. "I didn't get a chance to thank you."

"That's alright," he shrugged. "Granger, I'm thrilled it worked out for you. Seeing you with them tonight was all the thanks I could ever want or need."

He met her gaze, feeling the air suddenly heavy between them.

"I needed to thank you," she insisted, "but how? You've done so much for me even when things have been so awful between us."

"Just recognize that I care for you. It's all I've wanted," he said softly, feeling his breath catch as she stepped towards him.

She set a hand on his arm and his skin tingled from the contact. His heart started racing against his will.

Following her lead, he moved closer, finding her body very close to his. She didn't move away.

"I had something a bit different in mind," she said, her voice low, almost husky.

The hand on his arm trailed almost lazily to his stomach, his hip.

Draco's eyebrows flew up in shock. She knew better than to get him started.

"Watch it, Granger," he growled, pulling her towards him further, so their bodies were touching. He squeezed that arse he loved so much, rolling his hips against hers. Smirked when her breath caught, quickening. Her eyes were big as they met his. She smiled, a challenge in her eyes.

"I want you to shag me," she said quietly, in almost a whisper.

Draco's mind sung with her admittance. He smirked, leaning in to bite her lower lip, hard.

"And tomorrow you're going to pretend nothing happened?" he asked, teasingly. Pulled the lip into his mouth, sucking on it.

He could feel her heart pounding, beneath her delicious chest pressed against him.

"No," she whispered, too distracted to speak.

"What's that?" he asked, taking a step back and slowly, meticulously removing her sweater, being sure to touch her with every move.

"No, I won't," she clarified, clearing her throat.

Draco could tell what he was doing was working on her. He couldn't resist a quick squeeze to her breasts. He laid his hands on her arms.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, in all seriousness.

She bit her lip, nodding. He felt his lips curve into a smile, a genuine one and he leaned in, pressed his lips to hers, hard. He dug a hand into her big curly hair, the other reaching around her back to pull her in close again. She kissed him back, hesitantly at first, then with more intensity. Draco took hold of her lower lip once again, meeting her tongue with his own, savouring every moment.

He had waited a long damn time for this and he was _not_ going to rush it.

Her hands with playing with his shirt, untucked from his slacks, undoing the first few buttons.

He reached down to grab her by the crook in her knee, bringing her thigh up to his hip, backing her up so that her back was pressed against the wall of his living room. He lifted her other leg and she wrapped both of her legs around his waist.

He stopped kissing her briefly, to meet her gaze. Her face was flushed, her lips pink and parted, eyes full of arousal. She looked delicious.

Not looking away from her eyes, Draco took both of her wrists in one hand, holding them away so she couldn't touch him while he moved to kiss her neck, sucking and biting, tantalizingly. He could hear her groan in his ear as she bucked her hips against his, desperately craving the friction.

He moved to her ear, sucking gently on her earlobe, then tugging on it with his teeth.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this, Granger," he nearly growled in her ear, "Your sexy arse has teased me long enough at work, now it's my turn to tease you."

Granger actually whimpered. The sound set his groin on fire. _Fuck_ was he ever hard.

Keeping her against the wall, Draco released her wrists long enough to remove her top then gathered them in his hand again, holding them above her head.

He stared at her for a long moment, in just her bra and skirt. Her incredibly sexy, black lace bra. He raised an eyebrow, amused. She just shrugged, smiling.

Draco kissed her neck again, trailing down to the curve of her breasts, playing absently with her nipples through her bra. Granger's breathing escalated and she struggled to free her hands from his grip. He flicked his tongue out, tasting a nipple through the thin fabric, sucking on one, then the other.

Granger was squirming uncomfortably now and he grinned, finally releasing her hands and letting her legs back down. She grabbed his face, pulling him in for a bruising kiss, continuing her work on the buttons of his shirt slowly, distractedly. Finally she disposed of the shirt, running her hands across the muscles of his chest, his shoulders, his stomach. Trailing south to undo his belt.

Her hands grazed his erection, teasingly, and that was it. Draco picked her back up, walking her into his bedroom and tossed her onto the bed, grinning. Standing over her he slowly pulled down her skirt. Matching black lace panties. Someone had planned ahead. Draco smirked to himself.

"Granger, you look unbelievable," he said softly, licking his lips. She met his gaze, a smile playing at her lips.

"You're not so bad yourself," she murmured. He groaned, removing his pants and moving to straddle her, kissing her hard now, grinding his hips against hers.

He unclasped her bra in one smooth movement, trailed a hand into her knickers, playing with her with his fingers, feeling just how ready she was for him.

Draco could hardly stand it. Could hardly believe it.

"Fuck, just do it," she moaned, and Draco grinned.

"Yeah, okay," he muttered.

* * *

When Draco woke the next morning it took him a moment to remember what had happened, just a brief moment to realize Granger's naked body was tangled with his and he smiled to himself, absently playing with her messy hair.

She shifted, her bare ass pressed against him and it took Draco's body exactly a second to become extremely aware of her. Her eyes fluttered open, she smiled sleepily at him and Draco immediately pulled her into him, kissing her hard. As her hand reached down, her smile turning mischievous, Draco had no problem finding the energy to go another round.

* * *

"Well good morning to you too," Granger murmured, rolling out of bed. Draco didn't move, watching her get dressed with a twinge of disappointment. "We should get ready for work."

She looked pointedly at him, still lounging under the covers.

"Or we could stay in bed. All day," he responded, raising an eyebrow and smirking at the flush that had crept to her cheeks.

"As good of an idea as that sounds," she said, skirt in hand, "we have to go to work." She kissed him, lingering, and Draco groaned, feeling himself respond to her touch again. He was sure he could have gone again.

"Fine," he grumbled, getting up and enjoying the way she pretended she wasn't staring. He slowly dressed, fully aware that she was watching his every move. He met her gaze as he did the last of his buttons and tied his tie.

He walked over to her, placing his hands on her arms, assessing her expression.

"Last night was amazing," he said softly, kissing the top of her head.

"Yes, it was," she admitted, biting her lip.

"And," he went on, smirking, "you have a lunch date with me on my desk."

"Draco," she scoffed, hitting him on the arm. "Not at work!"

"Oh, yes, at work," he said, lowering his voice. "You'll see."

"Not going to happen," she said, a smile twitching at the corner of her mouth. "You can apparate to work five minutes after me."

Draco rolled his eyes. Not this again.

"Whatever you say," he said softly, kissing her. "See you at work."

She gave him a quick smile, preparing to apparate. Just as she left, Draco grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers into hers, effectively bringing himself along with her.

"Draco," she hissed angrily as they arrived just inside the building. She quickly extracted her hand from his, putting a safe distance between them. She glanced around anxiously but no one was watching. "That isn't acceptable."

Draco just smiled, wanting to laugh but knowing it would just make her mad.

"Not acceptable, noted. So no kissing, then," he said conversationally.

" _No_ kissing," she agreed, in a raised whisper. "No touching. We have to remain professional."

"Except for at lunch, in my office, of course," he continued. He loved how fired up she was over this. "At which point there will be a lot of touching."

"There will be none," she said, attempting to remain irritated with him but the ghost of a smile playing at her lips betraying her.

"Oh fine, only some touching then," he smirked. She rolled her eyes, walking past him towards the lifts. He squeezed her arse as she walked by, downright grinning as she spun around, eyes narrowed, lips tight. She raised a finger, pointing at him in a pseudo-threatening manner. Draco laughed aloud.

He slowly followed her as she continued to the lift, allowing her to board one without him.

This would be fun.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Hello, wonderful readers! Thanks as always for all the review, follows, favourites, etc. I love hearing all your feedback about where this is going, it's definitely motivating! I only have another chapter and a bit of this pre-written as my muse has almost completely fallen off this story and been massively sidetracked on one of my other ones. I might try to post the first chapter of that one this weekend or next week, so keep an eye out! That said, I'd like to try to get back to this one to keep ahead of posting.

Hope you enjoy and drop a line xoxo

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise.

* * *

Granger had met him for lunch that day, but had only allowed him to kiss her, not shag her. That was alright, he would work on it. He knew it was only a matter of time before she would accept that they would shag on his desk. In the copy-room. The ladies' loo. Perhaps the lift. The possibilities were endless.

Thinking about it was distracting him a little too much. It was the end of day Friday and Draco was preparing to leave for the weekend.

Lila strolled casually into Draco's office, pretending to be interested in some paperwork on his desk.

"Hello, Lila," Draco said expectantly, smirking. He hadn't said anything to Lila about him and Granger but knew she was intuitive enough that she probably noticed a difference in him, if nothing else.

"Draco," she said briskly, "Are you coming to Blaise's tonight?"

"I think so," he responded, not letting anything on. He had yet to ask Granger to come with him.

"Alone?" she asked, not so subtly. Draco laughed shortly.

"See you later, Lila," he said, gathering his things and exiting the office, effectively ending the conversation. He met Granger's eyes across the room. Lila followed his gaze and ducked away, with a quick "bye!"

Draco walked over to Granger's desk, giving her his most winning smile.

"Hi," he said, leaning over her desk towards her.

"Malfoy," she responded briskly, standing to gather her things.

"Oh come on," he scoffed, "People can see us talk. That isn't new."

"I suppose you're right," she said, returning the smile. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"I've got an invite to Blaise's," he said, feeling a little nervous that she would say no. "You want to come? As my date?"

"I suppose that would be alright," she said, though he could tell she wasn't altogether too sure about it. He loved that she was willing to come anyway, for him.

"Great. Come over around 7? We will go together." He made sure to keep his voice down, so Granger wouldn't get flustered and change her mind.

"Sounds good," she bit her lip, momentarily, before smiling.

"See you then," he grinned, walking away.

On the ground floor, Draco ran into Lila. He knew better than to expect it was a coincidence.

"So what's new?" she asked casually, eyes wide.

Draco looked at her hopeful expression, sighed, then laughed.

"So Granger doesn't hate me," he admitted, lips twitching. "Currently."

"Draco! That's amazing," Lila said, grinning. "I'm so happy for you."

"Right, she's coming to Blaise's tonight and I can only imagine she will be very uncomfortable. She hasn't seen most of my friends since Hogwarts." Draco looked at her pointedly.

"I'll bring wine," Lila joked. At the look on Draco's face, she laughed. "Hermione will be fine, Draco, she can handle herself! But we will make sure she feels welcome."

"Thanks, Lila," Draco responded with a grin. "See you tonight."

With that he apparated home, feeling oddly nervous and excited.

* * *

At approximately twenty past seven, Draco was buttoning his shirt, nearly ready to leave for Blaise's. Granger was straightening her skirt, looking significantly more disheveled than she had twenty minutes prior when she had arrived.

Draco hadn't been able to resist.

Assessing her, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth, Draco tucked a stray curl back into place. She smiled, taking a step towards him.

"How do I look?" she asked softly, smiling.

"Stunning," he said without hesitation. He could tell she was nervous because usually she wouldn't have given a damn if people thought she looked nice or not.

"You know, Draco," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist, "I've been thinking that maybe we could do something with my friends, too, sometime."

"Sure, that's fine," he said. He had already expected this would come up.

"Really?" She sounded a bit shocked.

"Granger, eventually you'll realize I really would do anything you asked of me, and that I'm not just _pretending_ to be a different person." He laughed. "I imagine you'll have a harder time asking Potter and Weasley."

She grimaced.

"You're probably right," she admitted. "Shall we go? We are already running late."

She gave him a pointed look. Draco held up his hands.

"Your fault." Before she could open her mouth to reply, Draco grabbed her hand and apparated them both to the house of his oldest friend.

* * *

Draco was positive he could get used to this. Relaxing with a glass of firewhisky, Granger at his side, curled into him, laughing at something his friends were talking about.

His friends had been more than welcoming, and Granger had relaxed almost immediately after having arrived. Draco was glad. _He_ knew his friends were great people, but he knew that they were all former Slytherins.

He was pretty sure they also all knew to some varying degree how badly he had wanted Granger and for how long.

To his, and Granger's surprise, Astoria had been the first one to greet her, walking over and giving Granger a hug. He had met the bewildered brunette's eyes and just smiled. A couple times he had caught Astoria watching him, her eyes a bit wider and sparklier than they usually would have been.

Draco was also unnerved to no end.

Now that he was beginning to learn how this felt, he was terrified of the thought of going back to how things were, feeling so extremely lonely all the time because everyone else around him had someone and he didn't.

Things weren't exactly perfect with Granger either. There was still the issue that they worked together, and she had a tendency to pull away from him. He wasn't entirely sure this was all that different, although to Granger's credit she did seem to be making an effort. Also, the last time she had withdrawn was his fault.

Hell, she wasn't even his girlfriend. He didn't know how to ask either, or if it was too soon. Would Potter and Weasley try to persuade her that it was a bad idea? He didn't know.

He just knew that he needed to do whatever he could to keep this going.

"Are you alright?" Granger's soft voice jolted him from his train of thought. She was looking at him, concerned. After a pause he smiled.

"I'm great," he assured her. "Would you like another glass of wine?"

"Sure, thank you," she handed him her empty glass. Draco walked into Blaise's kitchen to fill both Granger's wine glass and his own with whisky. As he turned, Astoria was standing there beaming at him.

"Draco, I just wanted to say I'm so happy for you," she gushed, "Hermione is lovely."

"Thanks Astoria," Draco swallowed. Things had never quite gone back to normal between them but he appreciated the thought and still valued her as one of his good friends. "Now I just need to not fuck it up."

"Just be yourself, Draco, that's why she loves you," Astoria said. Draco nearly laughed.

"Oh Granger doesn't love me," he shook his head. "But maybe some day."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Astoria said softly. She wrapped her arms around him, giving him a quick hug. "That day might be closer than you think."

As she pulled away, Draco put a hand on her shoulder, touched by her words.

"Thanks again, Astoria," he said quietly. "I really do appreciate it."

As the two walked back into the living room, Draco met Granger's eyes. They sparkled as she smiled at him, a smile it seemed she had reserved only for him.

Could Granger love him some day? Maybe.

The thought was a reassuring one.

* * *

"Granger?" Draco asked, eyeing her cautiously.

It was Sunday evening. Granger had come over for dinner and they were now lounging on the couch, Granger laying on his chest as he absently played with her hair.

"Hermione," she corrected, smiling. "Yes?"

"Right, Hermione," he said, rolling his eyes. It still felt weird to say her given name. "Do you – erm. Never mind."

What the _fuck_.

"Do I what, Draco?" she asked, sitting up and looking at him, concerned.

"Did you want to stay over?" he asked, lamely.

 _Do you want to be my girlfriend._

It wasn't that hard.

"Oh, sure I suppose," she responded, confused. "Was that it? I've spent half the weekend here."

"Right, just checking. Because if you don't want to, just let me know. That's fine."

Why was he still talking? Inwardly Draco was cursing himself.

"It's fine, I don't mind staying over," she assured him, smiling. "Are you sure that's what you meant to ask me?"

Of course she could see right through him. She knew him well enough to know that he was usually a fairly eloquent speaker.

"No," he said softly, running a hand through his hair in frustration. He took a deep breath. "Did you – want to be my girlfriend?" He said it all way too fast.

The words from his mouth sounded ridiculous and juvenile.

Granger was meeting with Potter and Weasley the following evening, alone. She thought it would be the best way to approach this. Draco was terrified they would say something to change her mind. He needed to know if this was something she wanted as well.

"Yes, I'd like that," she smiled. "You're funny when you're nervous."

Draco just stared at her, blankly, for a moment, taking in her words. He felt his lips tug into a smile.

Then he pounced on her.

* * *

The air on Monday morning felt much fresher as Draco walked into work, coffee in hand, approximately 4 minutes after Granger, as requested. He had decided it was best to pick his battles.

He wasn't sure if there would be backlash involved with being in a relationship with a co-worker. But wasn't keen to find out just yet. He would deal with one issue at a time, the first being that Granger was nervous to tell her friends about them.

He had been able to show Granger that he wasn't the same prat as he was in school, but it had been years since he had seen Potter and Weasley and he knew their memories would be sharp.

Regardless, he had slept better over the weekend than he could remember having slept in ages. Having Granger by his side was a very comforting feeling.

As he walked past her desk she bit her lip and smiled at him. It drove Draco crazy when she bit her lip.

It also brought back memories. Granger was far more willing than Draco had expected, especially when it came to trying things. Which was nice. Very nice.

Clearing his mind before it could become overrun with those sorts of thoughts, Draco settled in with his work for the day. He had meetings for most of the morning with new clients, which would keep him quite tied up and unfortunately quite without Granger. He would have to figure a way to meet with her.

The last thing Draco wanted was to look _needy_.

Gathering his files, Draco made his way to the board room for his first appointment.

* * *

That afternoon Draco had met with his team.. He had invited Granger as well, as she had mentioned potentially transferring back over the weekend. If she was, she would need to know where the team was at. It was nice to see her in a work setting again, interacting with the others.

As everyone was leaving for the day, Thomas Baxter stopped in the doorway beside Draco.

"Shite, Malfoy," he said, shaking his head. "You shagged Granger."

"What?" Draco asked sharply. "Where did you hear that?"

"Didn't hear it anywhere," Baxter continued. "Pretty obvious, the way you two were looking at each other."

"Really," Draco commented, thinking back. He probably had spent a lot of time watching her. He would have to be a bit more careful.

"By the way, good one mate," Baxter grinned. "I wish."

Despite the slight twinge in his stomach, Draco grinned back, realizing his friend was only playing.

"Get out of here," he responded, shaking his head. "See you tomorrow."

Baxter laughed and walked away, winking at Granger as he passed her desk. When Granger looked at him, curious, Draco simply shook his head, laughing. He wasn't worried about Baxter knowing.

Granger met him in his office as he was preparing to leave for the day.

"I'll stop by if its not too late, after, yeah?" she asked.

"Yes, do," he replied, nodding. He was nervous about her meeting with her friends. Nervous she might start second guessing a relationship with him. "I'd like to hear how it goes."

"Okay, see you later," she bit her lip, then gave him a quick kiss.

"Yes you will," he muttered under his breath. He was pretty sure she had heard him by the look she gave him.

He smiled. Granger allowed him to walk her down to the main floor and out to the apparition zone. He celebrated inwardly.

Granger hadn't stopped by. Instead she had sent an owl that she was quite tired and would see him at work the next day.

It gave Draco a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He hadn't known what to make of it. He hadn't responded. He debated apparating to her place but did _not_ want to seem clingy.

As he walked into work the next day, coffee in hand, Granger was already working at her desk. She glanced up as he walked by, giving him a tight smile.

"Hey," she said softly, meeting his eyes.

"Hi," he replied, after a pause. "Meet me for lunch today? My treat."

"Sure," she said, then after another moment, starting sorting through her work for the day. Not sure how to take that, Draco nodded and walked off to his office, closing the door behind him.

If things had gone well last night, Granger would have most likely come over. Even just for a visit if not to stay. He found himself so caught up in his thoughts, his coffee was nearly gone before he got into any real work. It was very unlike him.

Shaking his head, he tried to put the thoughts aside. He would see her at lunch. There was no sense in pining.

* * *

Unfortunately Draco had been unable to clear his thoughts of her through the course of the morning and found himself behind in his work by lunch, unable to recall exactly what, if any, progress he had made with the report he had been working on.

He found himself nervous to see her. That wasn't a feeling he was used to with regards to women.

There was a soft knock on the door and then Granger quickly let herself in. She was nervously chewing her lower lip but offered a quick smile when he looked up at her.

"Just a minute," he said, organizing the pages he had been working on into a stack. It made him look as if he had been working harder than he had.

He walked over to her, pulled her in for a hug. She seemed to melt into him, burying her face in his chest. He knew she could feel his heart pounding.

Something felt wrong.

After a long moment Draco reluctantly let her go.

"Should we go for lunch?" he asked, not feeling much like going out.

"I was sort of thinking we could stay in," she responded, pulling two sandwiches from her bag, smiling.

"That's perfect," Draco grinned, relaxing.

Granger pushed one of his guest chairs against the wall, transfiguring it into a couch. Draco wondered why he had never thought to do that.

Granger sat cross-legged on one side of the couch, silently unwrapping one of the sandwiches while Draco sat with his, untouched.

He hoped they could clear the tension but had no idea what to say.

"So last night was interesting," Granger began, conversationally, after taking a bite of her sandwich. She set it down in her lap.

Draco just stared at her, raising an eyebrow. She laughed shortly. She took his hand and laced her fingers into his. It felt reassuring and Draco relaxed just a bit.

"Go on," he said shortly.

"Well let's just say Ron and Harry weren't happy to hear that you and I are in a relationship." She frowned but didn't let go of his hand. "I told them they ought to get to know you, to see that you aren't how you were in school. They got quite upset with me, told me I didn't know what I was thinking. All sorts of things, really."

Draco instinctively squeezed her hand tighter. She frowned, thinking back.

"Ron stormed out and left. Harry said I'm not the person he thought I was," she said softly.

She met his eyes and Draco just stared back at her. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to cause her any unhappiness. He hated that they had treated her badly and wished he would have been there.

It was probably a good thing he hadn't been, though – he might have knocked them out.

He remembered Granger had once told him that Weasley had always expected she would end up with him. The thought still made Draco cringe.

He looked down at her hand, still in his. He ran his thumb over the soft skin on the back of her hand.

He didn't want to ask but he had to.

"So where does this leave us?" He met her eyes again, nervous as hell. This crazy brunette had turned his life upside down and he couldn't imagine going back.

"I don't know," she said, so quietly Draco almost didn't hear her. "I hope, still right here."

Draco could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

"But they're your closest friends," he replied, "I can see you're upset."

"It is my hope that I will be able to speak to them again, once they've had some time," she said, glancing at him. "Maybe, someday, you'll come with me."

"Okay," Draco replied instantly. "If that's what you want."

"Thanks for being so understanding, Draco," she bit her lip. "Sorry I didn't come over last night."

Draco shook his head, feeling the ghost of a smile for the first time since she had walked into the room. He pulled her closer to him, kissing her hair.

"It's totally fine," he said, knowing she wasn't convinced. He certainly didn't want to make her feel worse. "Just remember I'm here if you need me."

"I will," she agreed, smiling. "Now eat your sandwich. I made it for you."

Draco raised an eyebrow, picking up the sandwich.

"And if I don't?" he teased, grinning.

"Then maybe I won't come over this week," she pondered, then smiled, taking a bite of her own sandwich. Draco laughed out loud.

"We both know you can't resist me," he muttered, but acquiesced and ate the sandwich, not letting go of Granger's hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Thanks as always to everyone who's been leaving reviews, follows, favourites etc. Sorry this is out a bit later than usual. I've sort of lost the thread of this story a bit, if I'm honest. The other story I mentioned has taken off, however, with new significant plotlines that should take it a lot further. It's around 100 pages currently but I'm making some revisions before I'll be ready to post it - I am pretty excited for it and hope it's worth the wait. I do hope you enjoy xoxo cait

PS sorry for the mix-up in posting the wrong chapter last night. It has been a very long and tiring few weeks and some days I just can't brain.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise.

* * *

On Thursday of that week, Blaise apparated over unannounced. Draco looked up surprised, then smirked and set down his book. Blaise was clutching a bottle of whisky and was well into it by the looks of things.

Draco waved two glasses into existence and Blaise poured them each a drink, collapsing into a chair.

Draco sipped at his drink, waiting for Blaise to speak. His old friend looked very ragged; more so than Draco could remember seeing him in a long time.

Finally Blaise sighed.

"Lila's pregnant," he said.

Draco nearly choked on his drink.

"She's _what_?" he spluttered. "Pregnant? How did that happen?"

"Well, Draco," Blaise began sarcastically, "when a man and a woman -"

"Shut up," Draco cut him off. "Don't you use a contraception spell?"

"Yeah of course," Blaise said, shaking his head. "Usually. I don't know, Lila does it. Apparently it doesn't work all the time."

"What, really? That's crazy," Draco said, still absorbing the news. "You, a father."

"Right?" Blaise said, miserably drinking his whisky. "I mean, Lil's going to be a great mum."

"Yeah, she is," Draco agreed. "How's she taking it?"

"Surprisingly well. After the initial shock. She said I should be the one to tell you," Blaise responded. "I told her she doesn't have to go back to work after, if she doesn't want to. I've got more than enough money to support her. She hasn't decided yet."

Draco didn't want to think about Lila not being at work every day. He would have to find someone new for his team.

"I have no idea how to deal with this," Blaise admitted, looking to Draco. "She's going to move in with me. Should we get married?"

Draco shrugged. He had absolutely no experience with this sort of thing. He and Granger hadn't even discussed these topics yet.

"You should get married if you want to, not because you feel like you have to," he suggested.

"That makes sense," Blaise agreed. He poured himself another glass of whisky.

The two sat in silence for a long while.

"Hey," Draco said, breaking the quiet. "You're going to be a great dad, too."

Blaise grinned, not looking entirely convinced.

"I hope so," he replied. "Just nervous as hell."

* * *

Draco scrawled a memo to Granger, Friday morning.

 _Come over tonight? Dinner, drinks, nudity – not necessarily in that order?_

He sipped his coffee, waiting for a reply. He also sent a memo to Lila, requesting she come to his office.

A few minutes later, Lila walked in, holding back a smile as she saw him.

"Blaise told you?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Yes," Draco grinned, "congratulations, doll. I'm happy for you."

"I'm sort of nervous," she admitted, "I don't know what it's going to be like."

"Blaise is nervous too. But you're both going to be great," he said. "And that baby's going to be so spoiled by Uncle Draco."

"Of course," Lila giggled. "Thanks, Draco. I appreciate your support and your being there for Blaise. He's terrified, truthfully."

"You know you're both welcome anytime," he scoffed. He gave Lila a quick hug. "Now back to work."

Draco walked Lila to the door, stepping out into the main offices. He met Granger's eye across the room and gestured with a motion of his head for her to come to his office.

Surreptitiously glancing around, Granger quickly walked over and into his office. Granger was wearing a short skirt today, and it made her arse look amazing.

Draco closed the door and slowly turned towards her.

"You look so good," he said, softly. He took a step towards her, tracing her cheekbone with his thumb, digging his hand into her hair.

In one smooth movement he had Granger's back to the wall, her legs around his waist.

Her eyes were wide with surprise, a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

Draco leaned in, kissing and sucking the soft flesh of her neck, smirking as he felt her breathing escalate. Worked his way up to her earlobe, biting and teasing.

He kissed her and she dug her hands into his hair, kissing him back with intensity.

He trailed a hand beneath her skirt, pushing her panties out of the way. Dipped two fingers in, feeling how ready she was for him – how ready she always was. He loved hearing her moan.

He played with her a moment longer, knowing she was near the edge.

Then he stopped. He slowly extracted his fingers, letting her legs down. Keeping her eye contact, he licked her juices off his fingers, one at a time. Granger swallowed with some difficulty but didn't look away.

Draco grinned.

"So, tonight?"

Granger's jaw dropped, eyes wide. Then her eyes narrowed.

"Malfoy," she hissed, "you're the worst."

"Draco," he corrected. "Granger, I told you there were benefits of working together."

He was going to be uncomfortable as hell for the rest of the day but it was worth it for the look on her face.

Granger silently fumed.

"Great, come over at seven? Have a great day," he grinned, sending her from his office with a smack to her arse.

He was going to pay for this one.

* * *

Granger had apparated in shortly after seven that evening. It seemed she was still sour from that morning as her eyes were narrowed as she saw him.

Draco had gone out of his way to avoid her all day, knowing it would just add to her irritation. Sometimes she was just too fun to mess with.

He had kissed her, poured her a glass of wine, and carried on cooking supper. As she sipped her wine she had relaxed, and through supper it seemed she had forgiven him – but Draco knew better. This would come back to haunt him one day, soon enough.

"So, I heard some news," Draco said as he opened a second bottle of wine following dinner, filling both their glasses.

"What's that?" Granger asked, interestedly.

They both took a seat on the couch, and Granger made herself comfortable on his chest. Draco put his arm around her, reflecting that this was probably his favourite way to be.

"Lila and Blaise are having a baby," he informed her, grinning. Draco was genuinely excited, now that the news had sunk in.

Granger's eyes instantly lit up.

"I mean, she's quite young, but I did suspect she was pregnant," Granger admitted. "That is exciting news."

"How did you know?" Draco asked.

"At Blaise's, last friday, she was filling her wine glass with her wand. You can only do that with water," Granger shrugged. "I thought maybe she didn't feel like drinking. I didn't bring it up, of course, in case it was a sensitive subject."

Draco shook his head. Of course Granger would notice something like that. She was too smart for her own good sometimes.

"It's made me think," Draco said, taking a big sip of his wine, uncomfortable. "Do you want kids? Someday?"

"Yes, someday," she replied. "Not now, of course. Do you?"

"Yes," Draco nodded. "When the time is right. I'd very much like to be a father."

"You'll be an amazing father," Granger said, softly, tracing patterns on his chest. She smiled. "When the time is right."

"Thank you," Draco replied, touched. He sometimes felt weird opening up to Granger and then remembered he had already told her he loved her and she was still here. "Can you even imagine how talented and attractive our children would be?"

Granger laughed, loudly. Draco idly wondered if she was drunk.

"Our children will make the other children feel bad about themselves," she replied, snorting. Draco laughed simply because it was such an un-Granger-like thing to say. Yes, she was drunk – or close.

"Our children," Draco elaborated, grinning, "will be star Quidditch players, top students, and have loads of friends."

Granger smiled, polishing off her wine glass. Draco poured her another.

"I can't wait," she said, quietly. She kissed him then pulled away, happily sipping her wine.

Granger thought for a moment, eyes sparkling.

"Do you want to know the best part?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, unable to resist another quick kiss.

Almost instantly Granger kissed him again, longer this time. She giggled as she spilled some of her wine on him.

"Sorry," she whispered, cleaning it up with her wand. Draco laughed, feeling the effects of the wine as well.

"It's okay," he whispered back, kissing her again. "What's the best part?" In between kisses.

"Hold that thought," she muttered. Setting down her wine glass, she was suddenly straddling him, kissing him, aggressively, hurriedly working the buttons of his shirt.

Draco's eyes widened, but he didn't dare stop her.

* * *

"So what's the best part?" Draco asked, rolling over. He grinned.

They had somehow made it to the bedroom, a trail of clothing left along the way.

"The best part," Granger said, softly, turning to him, "is that _our_ children will be raised to have respect, and integrity, and character. Like their dad."

Draco was momentarily speechless. He just stared at her, his brow furrowed. He felt a strange welling of emotions in his chest.

"Granger," he said, before correcting himself, "Hermione, that's – the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"Well it's true," she replied idly, looking away from his gaze. "I can no longer reconcile you at all with the version of you that I knew back in school."

"That makes me so happy to hear you say that," he said quietly. He felt very overwhelmed.

"And," Granger went on, so softly that Draco almost had to strain to hear her. "That's what made me fall in love with you."

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, taking in what she had just said. He simply pulled her closer to him, not trusting himself to speak. He knew she could feel his heart racing.

He wished he could bottle this feeling – joy, acceptance, worthiness – love.

He knew he had never felt so happy.

* * *

"Do you want to go to Diagon Alley today?" Draco asked the next morning. He had slept amazing.

"Sure," Granger said sleepily, smiling at him. "For anything particular?"

"I need to go to Gringotts, but that's it," he replied. "You?"

"Not that I can think of," Granger thought for a moment, "maybe a quick visit to Flourish and Blotts."

"Not surprised," Draco rolled his eyes but grinned. "Sounds good. We can do lunch as well."

"Sounds like a plan," Granger said happily. Draco loved seeing her carefree. "Get up."

"Oh I will, but we aren't getting out of bed yet," Draco grinned, waggling his eyebrows at her unintentional innuendo.

Granger laughed but succumbed to his never-ending sex drive moments later.

* * *

"You can come in, you know," Draco said. Granger had been uncharacteristically quiet on the cart ride to his Gringotts vault. Gingerly she stepped into the small room where his money was kept, her features carefully schooled. His vault was modest but enough for him to live on.

Draco watched her for a moment.

"I know you want to ask," he said simply.

"I just knew your family was quite wealthy," she said, flushing red. "Not that it makes a difference or anything."

"Here was me thinking you were only interested for my money," Draco joked, trying to make light of the situation. "This is my personal money. The only money I use."

"So it's all just sitting somewhere, unused?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"I donated lots of it, after the war. It made my mother happy," he told her, his tone soft. "But yes, the rest is still here. Technically it's mine. Just in case something were to happen, things would be covered."

Granger didn't say anything. She looked very uncomfortable.

"Would you like to see it?" he asked. "I don't have any secrets from you, Granger. The money in that vault is more than I could use in my lifetime."

"Only if you'd like to show me," she said, still looking like she had crossed some horribly awkward boundary.

"I would," he nodded.

Getting back into the cart with his withdrawal, Draco directed the goblin to his family's vault. He hadn't entered it in years. It reminded him too much of his father.

The vault was much larger than his, nearly the size of a house.

Stepping inside, Draco felt very cold. He glanced at Granger. Her jaw dropped, eyes wide.

"This is..." she trailed off. "How much did you donate?"

"About half," he responded, shrugging. "I do want to be sure I can provide for my family one day. But if I never need to use it, I'll donate the rest."

"I've never seen this much money," Granger admitted. Draco sighed.

"Granger, growing up, I was taught that money made you inherently superior. Those who had it were simply better than those who didn't." He made a face. "Money. Blood."

Granger slipped her hand into his. It felt reassuring.

He hadn't shared about his family since they had been in Australia.

"It took getting away from his influence for me to realize how ridiculous it was," he frowned. "I had blind faith in all the wrong things."

"He was your father," she reasoned. "You were never taught anything else."

"I can't justify it, now," he shook his head. "Just seeing this – it disgusts me. That's why I rather donate it than keep it for myself. The hurt that he inflicted. I guess it's a small way of trying to make up for it. Which I'm well aware will never be accomplished."

"You aren't anything like your father," Granger said softly, squeezing his hand.

"That's my hope," he responded. He looked at her. "Thanks for coming down here with me. I think I needed this."

"Of course, Draco," she smiled.

"Love you," he glanced at her, lips curving into a smile. The words felt foreign in an amazing way.

"Love you too."

* * *

"Hermione!"

The brunette at Draco's side spun around at the sound of her name. Her eyes lit up.

Draco turned as well, his eyes narrowing slightly almost automatically.

It was Potter.

Potter froze, about to say something, when he realized Draco was there as well. He quickly closed his mouth.

"Hi, Harry," Granger said, smiling.

"Potter," Draco said in greeting. The air felt thick with tension.

"Hey, Herms," Potter said, ignoring Draco. "What are you doing here?"

"We were just about to go for lunch," Granger replied. Either she didn't notice or was doing a good job of ignoring how awkward this was.

"Would you like to join us, Potter?" Draco asked, softly.

Both his companions turned to him, equal looks of shock on their faces. Draco shrugged.

"No," Potter responded, too quickly to have given his question proper consideration. He turned back to Granger. "I'm here with Gin, she'll be waiting for me."

"Ginny is welcome to join us too," Granger encouraged, smiling at him.

"No," Potter repeated. "Maybe another time."

Draco almost laughed. From Potter's tone it was evident that he would rather do literally anything else than sit down with the two of them for lunch.

Draco thought Granger was trying not to look disappointed but was hiding it well. He placed a hand on her back reassuringly. Potter's eyes flickered to the contact.

Potter quickly excused himself, all but running off.

Granger sighed, turning to Draco, nervously chewing her lip.

"Give it time," Draco murmured. "I didn't expect him to say yes. If he had, can you imagine how awkward of a lunch it would have been?"

"Thanks for offering," she said, smiling at him, laughing despite herself. "Surprised me."

"He's your best friend," Draco said simply. "That's important to me."

"I appreciate that," she said softly, smiling up at him. Quickly she kissed him.

"Lunch," Draco suggested, steering her toward the restaurant they had been heading towards prior to running into Potter. Granger laughed, taking his hand.


End file.
